


Blind Cat's Bluff

by KermodeSnowBear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Pain, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermodeSnowBear/pseuds/KermodeSnowBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances were certainly different now. Everything was now viewed a different way. Every experience hinged on a single moment when he had felt invincible. In that moment he was anything but, and the price was almost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This will be emotional and I don't plan on being sorry for that.  
> Please leave a review, good or bad. I'd like to know how I can improve.  
> There is a long plot to this story, however I'm not a motivated writer so if you want more then please bug me with comments and reviews.  
> Enjoy.

　　Chat Noir caught his Lady by the waist, pulling her quickly away from the hole that appeared in the pavement at her toes. The asphalt eroded in a lop sided circle.  
　　  
　　“Don’t want you tripping on acid, My Lady,” Chat joked as he sped away from the scene, akuma hot on his tail and a bug in his arms.  
　　  
　　“Now is not the time, Kitty,” Ladybug told him off as she reached for her yo-yo, swinging it in circles to their side. She wrapped an arm tightly around Chat Noir’s neck.  
　　  
　　“Hold on now,” she said and sent her weapon zipping through the night air to latch onto a chimney and it pulled them up to the roof tops.  
　　  
　　Chat Noir tightened his hold on Ladybug and was pulled up with her. The pair landed easily, Chat letting Ladybug go and they looked back down at the akuma. It had turned its attention on some unsuspecting civilians that quickly become victims.   
　　  
　　The akuma had turned its hulking, liquid mass towards the group. Yellows and reds swirled across its membrane-skin and it reared its head back. It spat at the people, covering them in clear liquid that quickly began to burn them, dissolving their clothing and skin.  
　　  
　　Chat Noir peered over his Lady’s shoulder and cringed. “That’s basically torture,” he said quietly. A red hand shot out and slapped against his chest.  
　　  
　　“It wasn’t a pun, I swear!” Ladybug only gave him a tight glare.   
　　  
　　“Not everything I say is a joke, okay? I wouldn’t joke about that,” he ended while motioning towards the ground. Ladybug nodded dully and opened her yo-yo to call emergency services.   
　　  
　　“More acid victims, gardens on George street,” she spoke quickly. “We’ll lead the akuma away, you go help them.” She was about to end the call when a tinny voice spoke.  
“We can’t take anymore, Ladybug. All ambulances are out and hospitals are filling up. Those people will have to wait. We need you to stop this thing now!”  
　　  
　　“You can’t leave them! They are suffering and you just... You can’t do that!” Ladybug’s voice was shrill as she almost screamed into the communicator.   
　　  
　　The akuma below spun, its fluid head turned to look up at the two heroes when it heard Ladybug’s outburst. It was moving quickly then. The akuma’s body stretched and became a flowing river of acid that soared into the sky towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
　　  
　　“That is some serious acid re-flux,” Chat Noir whispered in awe and Ladybug was pushing him away.   
　　  
　　They were running again, leaping from roof to roof to lead the acidic akuma away from as many people as possible. Their original plan had been to get it as far away as possible and they were still trying to do as such. It was hard as the akuma kept stopping to splutter its acid spit over any person or creature it saw.  
　　  
　　There were always people in the way, no matter the copious news reports that told everyone to stay indoors and let the professionals do their work. They all wanted to see the heroes bounding down their street to defeat yet another evil creature. Someone always got hurt, and most of the time Ladybug’s cure worked to fix any damage, but there had been the occasional instance where someone had gotten hurt for another reason while trying to watch or keep up and they blamed the duo. No matter what good they did, there was always someone blaming them.  
　　  
　　Ladybug stopped on the roof of a store to see where the akuma was. She screamed and managed to dodge the monster as it dove against the roof top, its body slamming into the tiles and it flowed out towards the her.  
　　  
　　Ladybug swung away from the dissolving building, the store becoming nothing more than a hole in the ground within seconds. She perched on another building and searched for Chat Noir frantically. He dropped down at her side.  
　　  
　　“Didn’t know they were having a liquidation sale, did you?”  
　　  
　　Ladybug opened her mouth to respond but it quickly turned to a curse as acid covered the slate beneath their feet.  
　　  
　　“Shi-itake!” she screamed out the half swear and the two flew off again, trying to outrun the akuma.  
　　  
　　“Acid what you did there, my Lady!” Chat Noir crowed from her side with a huge grin plastered to his face.  
　　  
　　“This isn’t time to joke, Chat!”  
　　  
　　“Honestly, this whole situation is just melting my heart.”  
　　  
　　“It’ll melt your skin if you’re not careful!”

　　“Don’t scald me for my puns!”  
　　  
　　“What are we going to do?” Ladybug changed the subject as they continued to try and outrun the akuma. “We can’t even get close to it, let alone touch it to find the akumatised item!”  
　　  
　　“You always come up with something, my Lady. Always!” Chat Noir gave her a thumbs up and looked ahead. “That sports park! No one around, perfect!”  
　　  
　　Ladybug nodded and sped up. She found herself swinging from the trees that lined the park instead of buildings and they skidded to a halt in the center of a field.   
　　  
　　Ladybug and Chat Noir stood side by side, both were panting and anxious. Chat glanced at the expression on Ladybug’s face. He knew she was worried, this had to be one of the harder battles they’d had. Battles were never easy but this was taking its tole on the girl and he could easily see it, she was so confused.  
　　  
　　“You know, I was thinking a chemistry joke would help the akuma calm down,” he said, wanting to cheer her up as the creature loomed into the park. Ladybug shot him an expression that read of her confusion tri-fold. The akuma flooded towards them. It slithered through the grass, burning everything it touched but in the darkness there wasn’t much to notice.  
　　  
　　“Thing is, I don’t think I’d get a reaction,” he smirked and his shoulders shook in quiet laughter. His laughter soon died and a scream erupted from his throat.  
　　  
　　Ladybug spun to see acidic rivulets reaching towards them and a smoking liquid dripping from Chat Noir’s face. He didn’t stop screaming.  
　　  
　　Chat Noir dropped to the ground with hands covering his face, lips parted in a sound that would never leave Ladybug’s dreams.  
　　  
　　Fix this, fix him.  
　　  
　　Ladybug squared her shoulders and forced a deep breath into her lungs. Her yo-yo spun and launched upwards into the night.   
　　  
　　“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted into the heavens and in an array of red and white hearts a canister of oven cleaner fell into her hands. That had to be the worst charm ever! Ladybug was already frantic and distraught and this only caused further confusion. 

　　The akuma formed before her, the blob of acid becoming a large ball with arms and legs, colours swirling within it. It spat at her, Ladybug quickly swinging her yo-yo into a shield and protecting herself and the screaming Chat Noir from any further harm. The ricocheting bullets of acid hit near by trees and caused them to melt into the ground.   
　　  
　　“Oven cleaner is alkaline!” came a voice that Ladybug had never heard before. She turned to try and find the new person but only saw a flash of black pass her eyes. Small and cat-like.   
　　  
　　“Kwami?” Ladybug focused on it, still fending off further attacks. The small creature floated in front of her. She searched out Chat Noir, finding the blond young man in white and black and jeans, still writhing in pain.

　　“Yes!” it screamed at her. “Throw it! Don’t you pay attention in science class? The akuma is acid, the cleaner is alkaline! Boom! Now throw, you stupid bug!”  
　　  
　　Ladybug didn’t waste another moment and ripped the top from the canister and threw it at the akuma. White powder flew from it and floated down over the creature.

　　She didn’t wait to see if it worked and turned away to run towards Chat Noir and scoop him up into her arms. Once more they were running. She ducked behind a small group of trees.  
　　  
　　With Chat laying on the ground at her feet, she spoke to the Kwami as she opened her yo-yo. “Go find water, a water fountain or something. We need to wash his face.” It left without a word.

　　She glanced back at the akuma as it was shrinking to roughly the size of a person, still bulbous and liquid. Now it wore a long white coat. It must have been hidden in all the liquid, she thought and dialed the emergency services once again.

　　“Ladybug, we can’t take any more, we told you,” the line operator said as soon as they connected through their direct line.

　　“One more, okay? Just this one! I’ve nearly got it!’

　　“We can’t. Important people only, miss.”  
　　  
　　“What? What kind of policy is that?! Everyone is important!”

　　“You know what I mean. I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

　　“He’s important to me, isn’t that enough?” 

　　The black cat Kwami returned, a ball of floating water following it. He let it splash across Chat Noir’s face and it drenched into his hair and clothes. 

　　“No, miss. Unless they are important to the city then we can’t currently help. Too many people need help.”

　　The Kwami was talking to him and pushing past his hands to try and wipe away the acid. Chat’s hands fell away from softly tanned, bubbling skin and flaming red-raw cheeks, lips twisted in pain. Ladybug’s heart stopped. The Kwami was throwing blobs of acid off to the side, it wasn’t hurting him but his charge’s face was grotesquely twisted into agony. 

　　“Miss, are you there? Ladybug, I’m sorry.” The voice tore her away from Chat’s features. She was breathing hard when she replied.

　　“Adrien Agreste,” she whispered with howls of pain in the background. “Is that important enough for you?”

　　She didn’t wait for an answer, closing her yo-yo. They could track it...if they would help her.

　　“I’ll be right back,” she whispered to the Kwami behind her. “Look after him.”

　　With that, she was running back into battle with her weapon at the ready, swinging and dodging, wearing the monster down and tiring it while she searched for a way to destroy the coat while not touching the acid. Soon she was behind the creature in a moment of its confusion, she dashed in. She ripped the coat from its form to tear it in two with all of her built up rage and inner turmoil. 

　　The black butterfly appeared just as it should and Ladybug plucked it from the sky with her yo-yo to purify it. She found the empty canister of oven cleaner and threw it into the air, hardly able to choke out her cure as she was already running back to Adrien and his Kwami, magic already settling around them.

　　“What’s wrong? Why didn’t it work?” she screamed to a halt and fell to her knees beside her partner who still had his eyes sealed tightly and burnt skin peeling away from his face. “Kwami, why didn’t it work? The Cure cures! It should have helped him!”

　　Ladybug was frantic and she grabbed at Adrien’s hands. His fingers clung to her and he tried to choke out her name. Tears were running down his cheeks and Ladybug was soon crying too.

　　“He was Chat Noir when he was hit,” came the voice of his Kwami by Ladybug’s ear. “He was Adrien when you cured everything. The magic didn’t recognise him.” His voice was somber and full of emotional pain.

　　Ambulance sirens sounded in the distance. 

　　“Why did you leave him?” Ladybug asked softly, only able to conjure a hoarse whisper. She was brushing the hair back from Adrien’s face and making soft noises to calm him.

　　“Didn’t mean to, so much pain... His body couldn’t comprehend it so it got rid of something else that wasn’t meant to be there. I’m sorry.”

　　The apology seemed strange from the Kwami. Ladybug looked across at it and saw that it was crying too.

　　“Not your fault,” she whispered as paramedics tore across the grass. No, it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s but her own. Chat Noir may be her shield, but Ladybug was his and she had failed.

　　She kept hold of Adrien’s hands as the medical crew fussed over him. He didn’t want to let go, she could tell as they lifted him away from the ground and Ladybug was dragged to the ambulance with him. Up until now she’d been ignoring the beeps from her earrings but as she stood by the back doors of the van they caught her attention.

　　She bent down to whisper in his ear. “You probably wont hear me but I am so sorry. I’m going to find a way to help you, I’ll do anything. I’m really sorry, Adrien.”

　　His fingers tightened around hers and it was like he’d gripped onto her heart. She was still crying as they loaded him into the ambulance and took him away.


	2. By His Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the formatting of the story so it no longer cuts off words. Thank you to those who pointed it out to me. Sorry, but to do so I had to lose the italics. I will try to fix this at a later date.  
> Thank you to those people who left comments and kudos, you are all wonderful.  
> And lastly, to the one who kept leaving me only cat stickers on Facebook. This chapter is dedicated to you, dear. You're the reason I've updated earlier than planned.

　　Marinette paced across the wooden floor boards of her room. Her entire body was stiff and all she wanted to do was cry! 

　　“It’s been over a week!” she called out to no one in particular and threw her hands into the air. She had been filled with worry and guilt the entire time that her life had basically come to a halt. School work wasn’t being done and she’d gained numerous detentions for not handing in assignments or not paying attention. The bakery had only suffered when her parents asked her to help. Marinette’s mental state had caused customers to pile up, orders wrongly filled or forgotten entirely. She had hardly slept, only naps when her body forced her to and she passed out.

　　She hadn’t been patrolling the city. She couldn’t. The idea of becoming her alter ego once more was riddled with guilt, filled with memories of him and her last images of his convulsing form.

　　“I know how you feel, Marinette,” Tikki said as she flew up and sat on the girl’s shoulder. “Maybe you should try and see him.”

　　“Yeah! Go see him so I can go back!” The black cat Kwami floated down to sit next to Tikki. 

　　He’d followed her home that night, claiming that a hospital with so many civilians and an unconscious Miraculous wielder was not a good place for a tiny magical god to be. Marinette and Tikki had agreed, and Plagg had plagued them for the last nine days. He slept with Tikki and demanded cheese and was loud and sarcastic but they all knew he was suffering the most.

　　“I can’t, guys,” Marinette sighed and fell onto her chaise, laying down. The two Kwamis found their way to sit on her chest. “They wont let me in. You heard them. ‘No friends allowed, his father’s wishes.’ I can’t believe that! I can’t believe he wouldn’t let Adrien see his friends! Nino was so hurt.” Just the memory of Nino’s expression that day had pulled at her heart. 

　　“I just want to see him. See that he’s okay with my own eyes, you know?” There had been news reports online of his recovery. He’d awoken two days after the battle. There were many speculations, but no one knew much at all.

　　“Why’d you have to be friends with him? If you didn’t say friends then you’d be in there,” Plagg grumbled from his place. Tikki reached out a hand and patted his shoulder.

　　“It doesn’t work like that,” she said kindly. “They meant any civilian. I bet it’s only his father and his staff that get to see him.”

　　The cat Kwami groaned and fell backwards with a huff. “Stupid civilian girl.”

　　“Hey! I’m trying! It’s not my fault they wouldn’t--” Marinette sucked in a breath, sitting up so quickly that she sent the Kwamis flying into the air. They caught themselves and Tikki floated back towards her charge. Plagg remained in place, still grumbling.

　　“What is it Marinette?”

　　“I’m a civilian,” Marinette explained with a grin.

　　“Duh?” 

　　Marinette ignored Plagg’s sarcasm and kept talking to Tikki. “I’m a civilian, but Ladybug is a hero. Ladybug isn’t his friend. Ladybug saved his life.”

　　Tikki’s glistening eyes widened in glee, even Plagg seemed caught up in the idea. 

　　“Think it could work?” the girl asked, hope pooling into her chest.

\---------------------------------------

　　Ladybug strode through the halls of the hospital. Eyes watched her from every direction. Their expressions were a mix of awe and shock. 

　　The front desk had said fifth floor and so that’s where she went with Plagg hidden in a polka-dotted messenger bag that Marinette had planned to use for herself. Well now it was Ladybug’s, at least until there were a few more around made by fans. It wouldn’t take long. 

　　The red suited hero approached the front desk of the burns ward, glowing with confidence. Inside she wanted to run, hide and cry. It had take several nudges from the two Kwamis to get her inside the hospital. Even now she felt guilty being in her suit without Chat Noir by her side when he lay in hospital.

　　“Hello. I’m here to see Adrien Agreste,” she said smoothly to a young woman sitting in front of the computer. She didn’t look up.

　　“Sorry miss, but Mr. Agreste isn’t seeing anyone at--” Ladybug cut her off by clearing her throat pointedly. She finally looked up.

　　“La-Ladybug!” Marinette just nodded. “Ri-right! Right!” She began to search through files on her computer. “Mr. Agreste is in room thirty four. Down that hall and turn right at the end. Let me get someone to escort you.” She was reaching for the phone by her side.

　　“It’s fine,” Ladybug said quickly. “I’m sure I can find it just fine.”

　　“Okay then, but I’ll just call his security, let them know.”

　　“Thank you, probably a good idea.” She gave a small nod and turned down the hall the receptionist had pointed. She didn’t need to find the numbers on the doors as a security guard stood outside one way down the end. As she approached the room, the guard opened the door and spoke into the room most likely announcing her arrival. 

　　“Miss,” he nodded and held the door open for her. Ladybug ducked in and the door was closed behind her.

　　It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She felt Plagg fly out from her bag but he too was stopped short. 

　　All blinds were closed, barely any light was being let in. It was a private room, only a single bed sat in the middle. A blond young man sat cross legged atop stark white sheets.   
　　He smiled, giving a tiny wave and Ladybug’s heart stopped. Tears prickled at her eyes as she realised that he couldn’t see her. White bandages and gauze covered his eyes and forehead, wound around his head. Ladybug’s tiny gasp was what broke the silence. 

　　“I know it’s a bit of a shock,” Adrien said and his hand slipped across the back of his head. She knew it was his personal tick when feeling awkward. He was still smiling.  
“No! No, no no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.... I’m sorry,” Ladybug ended in a whisper and she slowly moved towards the bed.

　　“It’s okay,” Adrien said again. “I’m surprised they let you in, Marinette. I heard you guys tried to come in the other day and I was so upset when they wouldn’t let you in. Did the others come?” He was still smiling. Ladybug was forced to admire how strong he was being. She was smiling too as she stood next to him. She was about to open her mouth to tell him they weren’t with her when his words sunk in. Marinette.

　　“H-how did y-you know? You can’t s-see.” she stammered. “How d-do you k-know it’s me?” She stood by him in her Ladybug suit, Plagg zipping around her head, panicking.

　　“Well now I definitely know it’s you now,” he said and his grin widened with a light chuckle. “You smell like cookies and you’re stuttering. You always do.”

　　“Oh.” It was all she could manage to say and she slumped into the visitor’s chair that sat by the bed. “That m-makes sense I guess.”

　　“Yeah. So how did you get past my guard?”

　　Ladybug breathed in deeply and shook away her surprise. 

　　“That’s a secret,” she said with a laugh. She could imagine Adrien rolling his eyes at that.

　　“Of course it is. I know you didn’t sneak in, he said I had someone coming. It was really nice of you to come see me, Marinette.”

　　“She didn’t have a choice!” The annoyed voice filled the room as the little black Kwami cut into their conversation with impatience. “I made her.”

　　“Plagg?” Adrien didn’t have a chance to say anything else as the Kwami flew into his chest and into a hug that Adrien gladly gave him. Ladybug sunk lower into her chair as she watched the two reunite. She knew how hard to it could be, she’d been separated from Tikki before. A day had been torture. She couldn’t dream of how these two felt after nine.

　　Plagg was crying and sobbing and complaining that Marinette didn’t have expensive cheese. Adrien’s shoulders were jerking silently and she could see he was crying without tears on show.

　　“How do you have Plagg, Marinette? I lost him when I was hurt. Do you know?” Ladybug listened to his swirling questions. 

　　“I- ah... I was there, Adrien. A-and wh-when you were taken a-away he was still there and said the hospital w-was a bad place for him b-because you couldn’t c-care for him so I took him home with me and.... You know the rest. He complained about cheese until I brought him here.”

　　Adrien was chuckling, still holding his Kwami close. “That sounds like Plagg.”

　　“What’s that meant to mean?” 

　　“Nothing Plagg,” Adrien and Ladybug said at the same time. They laughed easily together.

　　“I know what he is, who you are,” Ladybug eventfully said once their laughter died away. “B-but you don’t h-have t-to worry. I wont tell anyone.” 

　　“Thanks, Marinette,” Adrien said, she could hear the apprehension leave his voice. He relaxed, he trusted her.

　　“Anything f-for you, A-Adrien.”

　　“Speaking of things for Adrien!” Plagg spoke up and flew away from his charge. He dipped into Marinette’s bag and hefted a bunch of flowers out with obvious effort. He flew them over to Adrien and let them fall into his lap. Adrien laughed and picked them up. He began to run his finger tip over the petals. 

　　“I got flowers for you!” 

　　Ladybug cleared her throat.

　　“Fine, we got you flowers, but I picked them out,” huffed the Kwami and flew to sat on Adrien’s shoulder.

　　“What kind are they?” the blond asked softly.

　　“Poppies,” Ladybug answered. 

　　“I like poppies. Colour?”

　　“Plagg told me. Some black, some red.”

　　“Favourite colours,” he smiled. “Plagg?”

　　Ladybug hummed gently. “We were walking here and he flew right out of my bag into a florist. There were people everywhere! I followed him in and he was fluttering around the flowers like a damn ladybug until he found the right ones.” 

　　She didn’t tell him how Tikki had joined him and she had to keep the shop keeper busy while the two Kwamis took over the store, or how Tikki was chomping away at petals here and there.

　　Adrien’s laughter was contagious and Ladybug couldn’t help but join in. 

　　They laughed and talked for a long time after that. Marinette filled him in on what he’d missed (sans the actual work) at school, including how mopey the entire class had been. Adrien seemed touched at that. He told her stories of the nurses antics and the jokes they had each morning. The stories and laughter continued until a nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in.

　　“I’m sorry, Ladybug. But visiting times are over.” Ladybug cursed internally. 

　　There was a long moment of silence before Adrien spoke up.

　　“I’d like her to stay longer, if that’s okay.”

　　“I know, Mr. Agreste, but visiting hours--”

　　“I think we could extend them for the heroine of Paris, don’t you?”

　　Ladybug didn’t speak, she was in shock. Plagg had hidden behind Adrien but she could see him from her place. His expression mirrored her own.

　　“I’ll tell the matron she left earlier then, shall I? I didn’t see her at all.”

　　The door was closed then with a soft click. The only sounds now came in the from of breaths, some even, and some sharp. 

　　“Ladybug, huh?” Adrien eventually asked her.

　　As colour drained from her cheeks, confidence drained from her mind. She let out a tiny squeak of a yes, unable to form words. 

　　“Explains how you had Plagg,” Adrien said slowly. “Also how you got in here. Guessing you’re in uniform.”

　　“Y-yeah, I am,” Marinette whispered.

　　“You don’t have to be scared, Mari. It’s not like I’d tell anyone.”

　　“That’s n-not... I umm.... Sorry. I didn’t m-mean to lie t-to you.”

　　“It’s okay, I understand. I was terrified when you told me you knew. I was sure that... Come here.” He shuffled on the bed and made room for her. Marinette slipped from the chair and cautiously sat beside him. His arm hovered over her shoulders and when she didn’t protest he hugged her gently. Her entire body became jelly under his touch and she fell against his frame. Adrien gave a little chuckle.

　　“You know, I always thought you might be afraid of me. I was worried. But you’ve just got anxiety problems, right? I mean I do. Everyone does.” 

　　She nodded into his shoulder, suddenly very glad he couldn’t see her. That thought pulled at others. She had to know. 

　　“Adrien, c-can you see anything?” she asked against his pajama shirt. He stiffened under her. Marinette was quick to try and take back her words, stuttering and apologising, shaking and twisting her hands in her lap. 

　　“No,” he said and reached down to take her hands, be it for her comfort or his own he didn’t know. “No, I can’t see. I most likely wont. The scaring on my skin in healing well, my father has a plastic surgeon lined up, so I’ll still look like I did. But no, my eyes aren’t going to heal, Mari.”

　　Marinette let his words sink in. She let her face drop into her hands, still clasped by Adrien’s. She was shaking again and openly crying. It was her fault, all of it. The akuma attacking him, not being able to heal him, ending up in hospital and now....   
Adrien hugged her closer. He rubbed his head against her cheek.

　　“Don’t blame yourself, my Lady. We both knew the dangers of the job when we started--” 

　　“But I should have been able to cure it!” Marinette cut in around sobs. “I’m meant to help make you better and I couldn’t. This is all on me, and I can’t fix it! I’ve tried... Tikki and Plagg and I have tried so many things and none of it worked. None of it...” she dissolved into tears again and Adrien hugged her close. He tried to comfort her as best as he could, soft touches and gently noises, ones he remembered she’d done for him the last time he’d seen her. When he’d last seen.

　　He was bitter, there was no denying it. He’d relied so heavily on his sight that he’d taken it for granted like so many people around him. How would he learn? How would he work? There were at least ways for him to continue school, but work? All expression came from the eyes, passion wasn’t something that could be Photoshopped. What of his duel life as Chat Noir? How would leaping from roof to roof at midnight work without sight, enhanced by cat magic or not? Would he have to give up all of that?

　　In one burning moment his world had been torn and thrown away, there was no getting it back. Independence, abilities, esteem had been ripped away in that single moment of torturing agony as he writhed on the ground with his Lady whispering above him. Now all that remained were memories, and memories faded. Adrien could barely remember his mother’s voice and if it weren’t for her photos, he doubted he’d remember what she looked like. Would he forget her too? Would he forget his Lady’s features as well?

　　He could hear Marinette’s breathing slowly becoming more even as she forced herself to calm down.

　　“I don’t blame you for anything, Princess,” Adrien said in a voice just above a whisper. Marinette stiffened in his hold once more before she slumped against him.

　　“I blame me,” she replied.

　　“Then I forgive you, my Lady.” He pressed a soft kiss against her hair. “You know I’m resilient, resourceful. I can get through this. And if I have you then I can do anything.”


	3. His Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be fixing the formatting in the earlier chapters soon though. Hopefully they wont be huge walls of text then.  
> Once again, please let me know what you think, what you feel, what my words do to you. I want to know.  
> Thank you.

　　“This is harder than defeating Papillon,” Ladybug complained as she glared hard at the homework set out between the pair.  
　　  
　　“What is it?” Adrien asked and listened carefully to her explaining the math problem. It was late afternoon and Ladybug had slipped into the hospital room through the window after school. The nurses had seen her in there many times before but they all said nothing. They knew how lonely it was for Adrien and the hero wouldn’t hurt him. They mostly let them be, sometimes a little extra food was even on Adrien’s tray come the evening meal.  
　　  
　　“That still makes no sense,” Marinette grumbled as she scribbled in her book. A nurse was currently checking on Adrien’s charts to see his progress, not that there was much to check. He was probably there to see Ladybug, a few had done the same from time to time.  
　　  
　　“You didn’t carry those,” the nurse mumbled over Marinette’s shoulder and pointed to the numbers hanging around the top of the printed equation.  
　　  
　　“Oh. Thank you, Mark” she replied, glancing at his name badge and began to write. She had so much to catch up on in her weeks of guilt and self loathing that Adrien had offered to help where he could, and his help was great for the most part.  
　　  
　　“So with those, the answer I have is x equals seven. That seems really low.”  
　　  
　　“No,” Adrien said with a smile. “That’s correct. Need me to explain it again?”  
　　  
　　“No thank you,” she grumbled once more and slumped. “I hate math, it’s hard and I doubt I’ll ever need to know the value of some ridiculous unknown letter.”  
　　  
　　“Depends what you want to do after school,” Mark spoke up. Marinette looked over at him where he leaned against the wall, arm crossed and smiling.  
　　  
　　“Easy. Design fashion. I don’t need math for that.”  
　　  
　　“Measurements, sizing, book keeping,” he was counting off on his fingers as he talked.  
　　  
　　“Then I’ll keep you two for that, wont I?” Ladybug grinned and let a small giggle escape from behind a gloved hand. Laughter stopped when Adrien spoke up, his head tilted to once side.  
　　  
　　“Nathalie’s outside. She doesn’t know you’ve been here and I’m not allowed visitors. Hide,” he said. As he spoke they all heard the sharp clacks of heals coming up the hallway outside. Ladybug jumped from the bed and quickly dashed inside the small bathroom. She tugged the door closed and sunk to the floor as voices reached her ears.  
　　  
　　“Hello, Adrien,” came the clipped voice of the Agreste assistant.  
　　  
　　“And doctor. What are you doing?” Ladybug cursed silently, realising that she had left her homework sitting in plain sight on Adrien’s bed.  
　　  
　　“Nurse, actually. And Adrien said he was bored and missing school. My own daughter is in the same grade so I made some copies of her homework and we’re going through it together,” Mark said quickly, hopefully saving the woman who sat in the bathroom, inches from Nathalie.  
　　  
　　“How do you expect him to be able to do that?” Criticism marred each word.  
　　  
　　“He reads them for me and I work them out in my head. Keeping my mind active.” Adrien was studious and curt, his words were almost as refined as Nathalie’s and despite knowing how much different he could be, Marinette was shocked to actually hear him in such a monotone. Nathalie hummed in understanding before continuing to her reason for being here.  
　　  
　　“I convinced your father that some friends might be a good idea for you. Short visits, only once per day. It could help speed up your recovery and get you into surgery sooner. You can have two--”  
　　  
　　“Three,” Adrien cut her off quickly. “Three friends, I know who.”  
　　  
　　“Your father said two,” Nathalie didn’t seem to budge.  
　　  
　　“Three, please Nathalie. We both know that Father wont know if you don’t tell him.”  
　　  
　　“If he comes to visit you and sees--”  
　　  
　　“He wont, you know that,” Adrien said. He wasn’t monotone anymore. Ladybug could hear the sadness that poured from his lips. “He hasn’t visited me in two weeks, he’s not going to until he has to.” There was a long silence, tension found its way into Marinette and Adrien alike. Eventually the assistant spoke, her words filled with a deep sigh.  
　　  
　　“What are their names, and where can I find them?” Adrien was partying on the inside but only smiled at her. A rustle of paper, the scratch of a pen and Nathalie was taking names.  
　　  
　　“Marinette, Nino and Alya. Mark here can help me text them. No need for you to worry about that, Nathalie.” The woman gave a small nod, without realising he wouldn’t see it. Mark stooped to Adrien’s ear to explain the movement to him.  
　　  
　　“If he’s here then he can read this to you,” Nathalie said and there was a booklet handed over to Mark. “People to help with you...situation. There are multiple choices so I’d like you to look over them and let me know by tomorrow so I can set things up for you. Have a good evening, Adrien.”  
　　  
　　She was gone in that moment. Her heals could be heard quickly stepping down the hallway. Marinette slipped out of the bathroom and glanced through the blinds before sitting down.  
　　  
　　“She didn’t seem happy to be here,” Ladybug said. “Thanks for the save.”  
　　  
　　“No problem,” Mark replied. “I’ve got to get back to work, LB can help you with all that, right?” The two nodded and the nurse left them for the evening.  
　　  
　　“I don’t think she knows how to feel. She’s scared,” Adrien said when the two were alone. “I understand.”  
　　  
　　“You’re being so strong for other people,” Marinette replied softly. “You know you don’t have to hide things around me, right?”  
　　  
　　Adrien shot her a grin, teeth gleaming. He never answered her.  
　　  
　　  
　　-----------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　  
　　Her scent hit his nose first. It was quickly becoming his personal way to identify people. 

　　“Do you think it’s a miraculous thing that I know it’s you from down the hall?” Adrien asked, avoiding explaining how exactly he knew. Not too many people would be accepting to know he could smell them in such a way. He guessed it was Plagg that was heightening his senses, black cat magic taking its affects on him. A light breeze circled the room, she hadn’t closed the door behind her. 

　　Marinette let out a small laugh as she approached the hospital bed. She brushed her un-gloved fingers over her friends hand. Adrien nodded slightly at the silent gesture, communicating to him which identity she currently held.

　　“You may have known about me, but did you notice the others?” Adrien lifted his face away from Marinette’s direction out of habit. He focused and heard shallow breaths, poised bodies on edge in the door frame. 

　　“Nino?” he asked in a gleeful state of shock. “Alya?”

　　“Dude! You’re alive!” Nino rushed in past Alya and launched himself at Adrien to pull the blond into an uncharacteristic hug. Adrien returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm. He felt light tremors run under his friend’s skin as he held him, was he crying? Adrien bowed his face into Nino’s shoulder and the two remained that way until Nino decided his masculinity was at stake. He coughed as he pulled away, heat radiated from his cheeks and Adrien smiled to himself. He ran a hand up Nino’s arm to find his back, giving his bro a good pat.

　　“There is nothing more gay than straight guys,” Alya laughed as her hand came down on Adrien’s back in a friendly slap. The blond grinned up at her.  
　　  
　　“Got that right,” Marinette mumbled to her bestie and took up her now favourite place to sit at the end of Adrien’s bed with feet folded beneath her. Alya sat in the single visitor chair and Adrien shuffled up the bed close to Marinette so Nino could sit by the pillows.  
　　  
　　“I’m allowed to miss my bro, dudes,” Nino spoke up bashfully. A moment later a soft item landed in Adrien’s lap, thrown from Nino’s direction. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the short faux fur.  
　　  
　　“A stuffed toy?” he asked with a laugh, still investigating the toy. The head felt large and almost cartoonish compared to the body, a stunted snout with plastic nose and button eyes, pointed ears... He ran his fingers down its short body to find a long tail. “It’s a cat,” Adrien said, beaming from ear to ear. “Of course it’s a cat!”  
　　  
　　“Nino’s idea. Marinette made it,” Alya spoke up. “I was the emotional and financial support. Honestly until Mari said, we had no idea how much you really liked cats. Nino was thinking of a bear.”  
　　  
　　Adrien’s cheeks were on fire. In all his years this was the single greatest gift he’d ever gotten. He could feel the tiny stitches sewn by hand, hear the soft movement of stuffing inside as he squashed it between gentle hands-- “Meow!” Ha! They’d even made him a voice box! He squished the toy again. “That was clawsome!”  
　　  
　　“He’s black,” Marinette said from over Adrien’s shoulder. “His paw pads are green, so are his eyes. Same colour as yours. It took so long to find velour that matched buttons that also matched you and still felt nice against the faux fur,” she added with a light giggle.  
　　  
　　“You guys are clawsome!” Adrien whooped with laughter. He shifted so he could pull Marinette into a hug; the others were too far out of his range at that point. “You guys are really great friends, the best.” He held a fist up towards Nino, the other quickly returning the gesture.  
　　  
　　 “I have to know, boo,” Alya said and her eyes narrowed in on her best friend. “When did you stop stuttering around His Royal Highness Agreste? You haven’t even blushed! What’s up with that?”  
　　  
　　“Royal Highness Agreste?” Adrien asked as he felt Marinette tense up in his arm.  
　　  
　　“Can we do the integrating another time, Alya?” Marinette asked quietly. “Like, never.”  
　　  
　　“Alya’s got a point,” Nino said. “Adrien is redder than you.”  
　　  
　　“What’s going on? You haven’t seen each other for nearly two months and suddenly you’re hugging!”  
　　  
　　Adrien let his arm fall away from Marinette slowly. The girl wasn’t speaking.  
　　  
　　“Alya and I were totally freaked out the first two weeks, dudette. It was like you were just somewhere totally different.”  
　　  
　　“Somewhere totally different.....” Alya mulled over the words as her eyes became wider and wider. “You were here! That’s why you were suddenly so happy! How? I thought he wasn’t allowed to see anyone!”  
　　  
　　“Alya, calm down okay?” Adrien said in a smooth voice and began to try and hush her. “Yes, Marinette snuck in. But no one else can know about that.”  
　　  
　　“So are you guys a thing?” Nino asked, entirely confused. He’d tried to follow the conversation back and forth but so much had been left out in assumptions and theories.  
　　  
　　“What? No!” Marinette piped up in a voice that squeaked. “He needed a friend, and I found out so I...very quietly came to see him a few times.”  
　　  
　　“How the hell did you find out something like that, girl?”  
　　  
　　“Well, I was talking to--”  
　　  
　　“Quiet,” Adrien interrupted the girls. “Someone’s coming.”  
　　  
　　The trio were quiet, a few moments later there was a sharp knock and the door opened. Two women walked in, shorter one in scrubs and the other in trousers and uniform shirt.  
　　  
　　“One doctor, one nurse,” Marinette offered to Adrien quietly.  
　　  
　　“Good afternoon, Mr. Agreste,” the doctor spoke in clipped tones. “And his friends. Would you all mind stepping outside for a little while,” it wasn’t a question.  
　　  
　　“They can stay,” Adrien said quickly before the others had a chance to move. “I don’t mind if they stay, please.”  
　　  
　　“We’re taking off your bandages, Adrien,” the nurse said softly. “You might not want your friends here for this.”  
　　  
　　“I really do. It’s not like I have my father here for support, is it?” Adrien cracked a small, sad, lop sided smile.  
　　  
　　“Very well. Don’t make any fuss,” the doctor replied with a small sigh. She was checking over his charts as the nurse came forward. With soft and gentle fingers she started to unravel the bandages around his eyes.  
　　  
　　Adrien ran his hand across the sheets beside him, searching for Marinette. His fingers hit her knee and he traced up the denim, intent on finding her hand for comfort. Fingers interrupted his searching; Marinette curled both of her hands around his, gently squeezing.  
　　  
　　The soft gasp came from Alya as the last of the bandages and gauze fell away. Adrien tried to blink away the fuzziness, his eyes had been closed for so long they’d grown crusty around the edges. He lifted his free hand to wipe at them before the nurse stopped him. She pressed a soft, warm cloth to his face and he winced at the pain that rippled over his skin. Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette’s hands.  
　　  
　　“Where’s the pain, Adrien?” the doctor asked as she took over the nurse’s place. She stopped and began waving a small light in front of the blond’s eyes.  
　　  
　　“My skin,” he replied. “Around my eyes, where she cleaned. It’s stopped now.”  
　　  
　　“Good,” came the quick reply and the doctor tilted his head up. “That would just be your skin healing. It will hurt for a while after the accident, and then after your surgery next week, but the recovery time for that wont be as long. Can you see the light, Adrien?”  
　　  
　　“Surgery?” Nino questioned quietly, looking at the two girls.  
　　  
　　“Pretty boy surgery,” Adrien replied with a grin. “No, maybe? Okay, yeah I can see some light I think. It’s just.... not as dark.”  
　　  
　　“His father has booked plastic surgery so he can look like he did before,” Marinette explained quietly to Nino.  
　　  
　　“Good, about what we expected then.” The doctor backed away and wrote something down on Adrien’s charts. “There will be more tests tomorrow, after your eyes have had time to rest and breathe tonight. We will also confirm you for surgery. Did you have any questions”  
　　  
　　Adrien shook his head.  
　　  
　　“Good. You’re healing well. The nurse will help clean you up. Have a good evening.” A few skids of sneakers and a click of the door, the doctor was gone. The nurse left soon after, having helped to clean where bandages had laid.  
　　  
　　“Be honest, guys,” Adrien said once they were alone. “How do I look?”  
　　  
　　“Like an akuma threw up on you,” Alya replied with sass to her voice. Marinette stiffened in guilt, but only Adrien noticed with his grasp still on her.  
　　  
　　“It looks better than when you were attacked,” Marinette offered quietly. Alya shot her a questioning glance but it was ignored. “Your skin is less red now though it doesn’t match your natural skin tone yet. You’re usually apricot but the new skin is kind of shell? Looks like a crinkled taffeta and polyester blend.” She frowned slightly.  
　　  
　　“It’s okay,” Adrien laughed at her description after her moment of silence. “Not sure about the other two but I understand.”  
　　  
　　“Bloody designers,” Nino muttered in a mocking way.  
　　  
　　“Bloody models,” Alya joined him.  
　　  
　　“What about my eyes?”  
　　  
　　“Your pupils didn’t really react when the doctor was here, but they look fairly much the same,” Marinette said numbly. His appearance had shocked her, not that she’d tell him. The smeared skin looked like it had been melted against his face. It spread everything and caused his cheeks to almost fall flat. The shape of his eyes became elongated, lids drooping slightly. His eyes looked blank, staring at nothing. There was no spark or recognition. “The same green as before. You’re still gorgeous.”


	4. His Lady's Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again.  
> Sorry for my lack of update. I've had ongoing medical issued that I'm still working through.  
> For now, here's the next chapter.

“Remember,” Nathalie said as she straightened Adrien’s coat and fluffed his hair slightly. Marinette didn’t need the help from the woman (nor the stylists, makeup artists nor wardrobe) to make herself presentable for the cameras. “Avoid words like disability. You’re adjusting well and you’ll be back to work and school come the new term. There’s no reason for people to see you—treat you any differently—”

“Nathalie,” Adrien cut in. “You’re treating me differently.” He brushed her hands away from his body. “I’ll ask if I need help. Now just tell me if I look fine.”

The woman was quiet for several moments as his words sunk in. “You just need your glasses, Adrien,” she eventually said in a tone that was less than her usual clipped manor. 

“I’m not wearing them,” the blond replied swiftly.

“We decided—”

“You decided. I’m deciding not wearing them.”

“People are expecting you to look the part.”

“The part they’ll see me look is me. I’m not changing myself for them. I’ve done enough of that for other people.” They all knew who he meant.

“They’re going to see the scars in your eyes, Adrien,” Nathalie pointed out, her voice almost seemed concerned. 

“I’m sure they’d ask to see anyway. I’m just cutting out extra time.”

Nathalie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her own glasses up just a little. The woman turned on the blunette girl then.

“I know, Nathalie,” Marinette said before she could get a word in. “Guide Adrien, field questions, don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“And don’t stutter.”

Marinette’s façade quivered. 

“Nathalie, you can’t say that,” Adrien said as he bumped Marinette’s hand beside him, traced his fingers up her arm and rested his grasp on her inner elbow. Marinette was grateful for the comfort. 

“Your father doesn’t wish for you to be seen as or with weak people, Adrien.”

“A stutter does not make you weak!” Adrien spat, letting rage take him. “Marinette is perfectly able to be understood and I see no reason why that should be of any concern. She’s going on with me, stuttering or not. Come on, Mari.” 

Adrien tugged gently at Marinette’s arm and the girl mumbled a polite farewell to Nathalie as she turned away and began to lead her friend away. They stood by the door that lead out into the conference room filled with reporters and photographers. Marinette peeked out the crack in the door and let out a tiny squeak, shooting back up to Adrien’s side. 

“Never done this before?” the blond teen asked with a light laugh.

“Nope,” Marinette replied. “Never. Best I’ve done is that speech for class rep. And that was spur of the moment after an akuma attack so you can thank residual miraculous confidence for that,” she whispered to him.

“You’ll do fine, Mari. You don’t even have to say anything. You just have to stand there and look pretty, which I believe you already know how to do quite well. Plus, you have that confidence with or without a certain little bug.” Adrien said this, but he was sure he was the one who was more scared.

Marinette clutched Adrien’s hand and squeezed as way of thanks, then they were being ushered onto the platform at the front of the room. Adrien set his model’s smile upon his lips.

Flashes of bright lights filled Adrien’s already clouded eyes with many dull bursts. The deafening noise of a hundred voices screaming questions at them made him disorientated and he stumbled slightly, suddenly not knowing up from down. If he hadn’t been holding Marinette, his hand on her arm and her fingers delicately draped over his, then he may have turned tail and bolted in fear.

‘Don’t be so stupid, Agreste,’ his mind taunted. ‘You’ve done this a thousand times.’

With a mumbled word from Marinette and Adrien found the podium in front of him, microphone already set up and ready to go. He smiled at the audience and waited for them to quieten before launching into the speech that had been prepared for him. He broached many topics that had been on the minds of the public since his incident. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” he began in his strong, public speaking voice. “I’d like to start by assuring you all that I am alive.” Some people in the room politely chuckled, though most were unnerved by Adrien’s ghostly eyes as he blindly scanned the room as he had always done.

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we? That night several months ago I’d been out jogging. I never intended to get in the way of the akuma, I hadn’t even noticed the danger. In hindsight I certainly should have been more alert.” 

The carefully crafted lie flowed seamlessly from Adrien’s lips as he spoke to the room. He broached many topics that had been on the minds of the public since his incident.

“… I have spoken to Ladybug personally.” Marinette’s fingers twitched slightly by Adrien’s hand. “And we’ve learnt from this that the Miraculous magic isn’t as all powerful as expected. So she’s asked me to put out a warning to the people of Paris, if there is an akuma attack please stay away. She and Chat Noir will defend out city however they can’t do their work if they’re rescuing citizens that put themselves in danger just to get a good seat for the action…”

“…will be returning to work within the next few months. My recovery is going exceedingly well and thanks to a team of talented surgeons and my father’s funding, I will be looking my best once more very soon...”

“…this setback will certainly effect my career, but I won’t let it get in the way of my future. You’ll see me back up on the catwalk, I promise...”

“…school will not be a problem. With advances in technology, I will be able to attend the same classes as my schoolmates and participate as a mostly normal student.”

“…I in no way blame Ladybug or Chat Noir for what happened to me…”

“…it’s been a hard time learning to see the world so differently. But I am confident with the specialist team and my close friends,” he set a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “that I have the best support network a young man could need and I will rise above this,” Adrien finished with his award winning smile still in place. Now came the part he hoped, no he knew, Marinette was up to. She’d done it enough times while suited up so Adrien had all faith in her abilities now. 

“Let’s have some questions,” he announced and the room erupted into a chaos of voices from nearly every direction. The blond reached out and held onto the podium tightly, still smiling for the audience. 

Suddenly the room silenced, Adrien let a small breath out. His Lady hadn’t failed him.

“Mr. Agreste. Now being disabled, how would that impact other models? Wouldn’t that make you a liability to not only yourself but your co-workers?”

“I’ll be getting back into work slowly. I’ll begin with photo shoots and will be re-training on the catwalk. My father is working together with some of my support workers to make the work environment safe for both myself and my fellow models.”

Voices filled his ears again and Adrien stiffened slightly. He’d never liked loud noises before. Now that feeling only seemed to have tripled. 

“Adrien. What’s your relationship with the young woman?”

“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s my classmate, good friend, and a very talented young designer. Marinette is helping me to get back into life again, making things as normal as possible.”

“Just friends, you say?”

“Just friends,” Adrien affirmed, cringing inwardly. “You’ll see her, and my other friends, helping me out.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng! Did Mr. Agreste say you’re a designer? Are you friends with him to get closer to his father?”

“N-n-no!” Marinette defended herself and she could almost feel Nathalie burrowing her face in her hands. “No. I’m here just for Adrien.” The blond patted her shoulder gently.

Several invasive questions later, many making Marinette squirm and Adrien brushing them aside with the ‘no comment’ remark, and Adrien was being lead offstage by Marinette. 

“I can’t believe you do those all the time,” Marinette leaned into Adrien and said gently. “I can’t believe I do those all the time. It’s so much different when wearing red.”

“Why do you think I let you handle them most of the time? Black means I can get away without acting perfect,” Adrien replied in a voice just as quiet. 

“Adrien. Marinette.” Nathalie’s voice cut through their whispers and the commotion from behind them. “Let’s go.” Her clipping heels left them.

“Were her glasses pushed up or relaxed?”

“What?”

“Were her glasses pushed right up against her face,” Adrien repeated. “Or kind of slipping down her nose?”

“Oh, ah. Slipping I think,” Marinette replied and Adrien’s kitten grin was back.

“She’s proud of us,” he told her. “Let’s get going before she’s not anymore.”

 

\-------------------

 

“Behind you, duck!” Marinette squeaked out the order to Adrien. “Good, attack. No, I’m behind you, you dork!”

Adrien grunted and mashed at the buttons on his controller, trying very hard to get the right combo to annihilate Marinette’s avatar. 

“I’m above you, block!”

Adrien did as he was told, having played the game for many years and knowing the buttons by heart. Several weeks earlier in hospital, Marinette had brought in a game for Adrien at his request. They’d quickly discovered that their partnership worked well in more ways than just battles of the physical kind. 

“Left.”

His game character turned and charged as Adrien clicked a sequence of buttons resulting in the winning music playing.

“How?” Marinette hissed almost angrily. “You’re blind!”

Adrien fist-pumped the air in triumph, her bitter words sealing his knowledge of the win. “Guess I had some good help,” he chuckled and slapped her gently on the back. 

“Well next time you won’t be getting any help seeing as you’re so good,” the girl huffed. Tikki and Plagg were giggling from their cushion, surrounded by cookies and cheeses.

Adrien stilled at their noise. “Marinette?” he asked while the menu music played in the background. “I think we need to talk about things.”

That was not a conversation starter she’d ever planned on hearing from Adrien. All her daydreams had been happily ever afters and three children and a long life together. Hell, they weren’t even dating and he was pulling up this conversation! Marinette was quaking within.

“Yes… Adrien? Wh-what is it?”

“The door’s closed, right? Locked?” 

Oh. Maybe it wasn’t about that.

There was a swish of air and a click. “Check!” Tikki called out and fluttered back to Plagg.

“We need to talk about what Ladybug is going to do, Mari.”

“What do you mean? She’s going to do what she always does.”

“I mean now that Chat’s out of action. She doesn’t have anyone to watch her back.”

“Adrien, I can do it,” she tried to calm him. “Thank you for the concern but I can handle the akuma myself. Don’t worry about it.”

“Marinette, you’re going to need help and I can’t do that right now.”

“You are not about to suggest—”

“He’s right, Marinette,” Tikki piped up.

“You need help! I don’t want you to get hurt, Mari. They can seriously help.”

“They? I thought we were just talking about Alya!”

Adrien frowned. “I couldn’t tell her without telling my best friend, Marinette. I couldn’t do that to Nino. Plus, I’m sure he’d be useful in some way to you.”

“Yeah, as a friend,” she pointed out. “Not as a hero. They don’t even have Miraculous like we do.”

“They don’t need it. Alya has a wealth of information and so many ways to get news even before we do. She can keep on top of the attacks from a distance and help with communication and planning. Alya’s a quick thinker and with her basically on the ground with you, hell she may even be a better partner than me.”

“Don’t say that,” Marinette said gently.

“It’s true and you know it.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m accepting this. I can deal with the akuma on my own, Kitty. Please. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Why are you?”

“Because I’ve seen you get hurt many times and it hurts me just as much to see it. If I can’t be your shield, then I will find another way to send you into battle protected.”

“I’ll be fine—”

Marinette’s phone sounded from her bag, cutting her off.

“Speaking of,” the blunette said and stood. “Tikki, we’ve got a show to put on. Will you be okay for a while by yourself, Adrien?”

The other nodded sullenly. “Come back afterwards?”

“Of course.”

 

\-------------------

 

Adrien’s watch told him it was well past midnight when he heard the scuffing of soft, flat feet shuffle into his room via the window. 

“Tikki!” he heard Plagg cry out in concern. “Let her out, give her to me!” What? 

The gentle sound of bells and magic filled the room as Marinette whispered the detransformation charm, and two bodies crashed to the floor, both panting. Adrien pushed himself up from the couch where he’d been listening to a book, and made his way around the furniture. 

“Marinette? Mari, are you okay? Where are you?”

“Left two,” came the soft voice. “Forward four, maybe six.”

Adrien followed her instructions and knelt where he stopped. He felt for Marinette in front of him. Fingers brushed over her skin, searching for injuries.

“I’m okay, Kitty Cat,” Marinette assured him. “Just exhausted and a little bruised.”

“A little?!” Plagg all but screamed. “You better hope there aren’t any attacks for a few days because Tikki’s not going anywhere!” 

“What happened, Mari?” Adrien asked, very concerned that he didn’t seem to be getting a straight answer, and helped the girl to sit up. She bit back groans. 

“It was just a very strong akuma. That’s all. It took a while to beat down.” 

Adrien wrapped his arms tightly around Marinette and pressed his face against her hair. His Lady. He couldn’t help her, just as he’d known. And he’d let her go anyway!

“We need help,” he whispered against her ear.

Marinette’s answer was to hug him in return.


	5. His Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my absence. I am not a well person and my health has taken a beating. However, here we are~! Another chapter!  
> Please, let me know what you think and I'll try and update more frequently!

“Stop eating all the cupcakes, you pig!”

“Stop being so slow!” came the reply from Nino, muffled by laughter and cake.

“Excuse me if I don’t eat like some unhouse-broken animal,” Alya retorted with a huff and fell down on the couch beside her friend, making sure Nino didn’t make a grab for her food, and pulled out her phone to idly scroll different sites.

She’d needn’t have worried about Nino really; he wasn’t paying her the slightest attention. His focus was nearly entirely on beating the crap out of his best friend who happened to be winning. “Are you sure you’re blind, dude?”

Marinette reached up from her place on the floor by Adrien’s legs and waved a hand in front of his face without him reacting. “Jump, Adrien. See Nino? He is. Duck and kick! Yes!” A few more well aimed blows from the miraculous team and the victory music filled Marinette’s bedroom. The blunette girl let out a whoop and Adrien punched the air, then held out the fist towards Marinette, who gleefully pounded it.

“You won again, Adrien, good work!”

“Can’t do it without you, Mari,” the blond replied with a grin. “Another round, Nino?” 

Said best friend groaned and flopped back into the couch seats. “It’s not fair,” Nino complained in good nature. “I’m just a casual gamer and you two are epic and teaming up! What is one tiny Nino to do?”

Before anyone could really respond, Alya was snorting and spluttering around a dessert. Three heads turned in her direction. 

“What? Oh,” Alya said with a chuckle and swallowed her food before continuing. “This akuma is called Lezbihonest! As in a lesbian activist campaigning for equality and stuff, which is actually really cool. Sad LB’ll have to stop her. What’s sadder is she’s on the other side of town and I don’t have my bike! The travesty!” 

“Oh god, what next?” Nino asked. “SuperManDude, the broest of brokumas?”

Alya snorted once more. “Sometimes I think that Hawkmoth doesn’t even try with akuma names. Mr. Pigeon? The Bubbler? What were you, a water fountain?”

As Alya spoke Adrien nudged Marinette lightly. She brushed a hand over his knee, silent singles to each other.

“I was a bubble blower, Al—”

“Mari, is that your mother calling?” Adrien suddenly cut in. 

“Shiitake! What time is it?”

“Er,” Alya glanced at her phone. “It’s only three ish. Not exactly late or anything.”

“I promised Maman I’d help her this afternoon,” Marinette was quick to reply and jumped to her feet. “You guys stay here, I just have to move some deliveries for her. You know, Papa being out for that convention, she needs the help and—.”

“Go,” Alya interrupted. “Stop rambling, girl. It gives you away. Go before I demand the truth.” 

Marinette paused, dread crossing her features before she fled from her bedroom and down the stairs. Alya searching for the truth was like a very fabulous dog with a very meaty bone; that girl had to know everything.

There was a relative silence that covered the room once Marinette left. The others glancing at each other, and Adrien testing the air in anticipation. The blond broke the quiet though, curiosity getting the better of him after only a minute.

“Does she always ramble when she’s hiding something?” Adrien asked as he leaned forward to search vaguely for a pastry. Nino pressed a croissant into his palm.

“Oh yeah,” Alya replied and grabbed the game controller from Nino who gave a small sound of protest but ultimately gave in, stealing one of Alya’s cakes as pay back. “Our little lady is a bumbling mess the moment she’s lying or crushing on someone,” she added pointedly, though Adrien didn’t seem to catch it. “She may not always end up telling me, but I know when she’s hiding things from me. Something’s up with her, but she’s my best friend and she’ll tell me eventually.”

Though Alya couldn’t be quite sure. Marinette had been hiding something since the day they’d met and Alya had tried many times to ask, or find out through other means, but always came back to the same decision; Marinette would tell her when she felt right to. At least Alya hoped so.

“Everyone’s got their secrets,” Adrien murmured with a gentle frown covering his now near perfect features. “It’s…good that you’re letting her come to you. I can only guess how hard that is for someone like you.”

“You make it sound like the girl’s gonna die if Mari doesn’t tell her!” Nino piped in with a laugh and he slouched into the seat. “Seriously, Alya’ll be fine. She’s been fine so far, what’s one little secret?”

Alya voiced Adrien’s exact thought. “I don’t think it’s exactly little, Nino.”

“Give her time,” Adrien offered. “You never know. Maybe she’ll open up tomorrow or next week or something. Who am I fighting next?” 

Nino and Alya both noted Adrien’s sudden wish to change the subject, the reporter of the two filing that away for later research as she declared she was his new opponent.

“You’re going down, blondie!”

_________________________________________________________

 

Adrien had his friends honestly starting to wonder if he was really sight impaired when there was a loud clambering on the balcony above Marinette’s room, over an hour later.

They all stilled at the sound, the knocking of plants, the gasps for breath, the pained groans. Adrien was first to his feet, but Alya beat him up the ladder to Marinette’s bed and flung the hatch open wide.

“Ladybug?!” Alya cried out in shock, her surprised gaze meeting the heroine’s agony filled eyes.

“Bring her inside!” Adrien called out from below and silently pleaded that Alya would listen. Thankfully, she did, and she was soon pulling the spotted hero through the hatch and laying her on the loft’s bed.

Adrien made quick, if unsteady, work of the ladder and dropped down on the mattress next to Ladybug’s frame. Red fingers reached out to caress Adrien’s arm as he held back a worried expression.

“Nino, there’s a first aid kit under Marinette’s sewing machine,” Adrien announced and Alya wondered how the blond knew such a fact. “And grab some cookies,” he added, feeling Plagg shaking in his pocket in anxiousness. 

 

“Cookies?” Alya demanded. “What the hell, Agreste?” 

“Shut up and trust me, Als,” he replied and felt around for a pillow to tuck under Ladybug’s head. “You have to transform now, Bug,” he added softly to the hero and pushed hair back from her wet, warm brow. “I know you don’t want to but we need to be able to fix you up.”

Nino arrived with the first aid kit and cookies, climbing up to join the others on the loft. His shock had already worn off and he handed a bottle of water to Ladybug, who shakily took it and drank thirstily. Alya sat on her heels with wide eyes watching and examining everything.

Ladybug glanced from face to face and sighed. 

“I know,” she whispered in reply to Adrien and the red suit faded from sight. Magic momentarily stunned Alya and Nino, giving Marinette a chance to brace herself.

Nothing could have prepared her for the horror and betrayal on Alya’s face. She sat at the end of the bed in silence as Nino gulped down his shock and instantly reached in to help Adrien patch up Marinette. Plagg took care of Tikki the moment he could, no longer caring if the other humans saw him.

“You—,” Alya started but Nino cut her off. 

“No. Don’t you start now, Als,” he ordered then pointed up to the skylight. “Go cool down before you say anything you regret.”

Alya looked between Nino and Marinette, the blunette was wincing as their eyes met. Alya took to the hatch and left to fume alone on the roof.

“Don’t worry about her, Mari,” Nino said gently as he watched Alya go. “She wont do anything to hurt you.”

Marinette choked back a sob and sucked in a sharp breath. “She hates me,” she whispered and leaned into Adrien’s arms. “I never told her and she hates me.” Marinette dissolved into whimpers and words that no one could understand while Adrien held her close and tried to soothe her.

_________________________________________________________ 

“She was my best friend!” Alya screamed into Nino’s face when he finally surfaced on the balcony. Nino had no doubt Marinette could hear Alya’s outburst.

“She still is, Als,” Nino prompted gently and leaned against the railing. He was trying very hard not to recoil from Alya’s fury. 

“No, she lied to me! She didn’t just hide something, she hid one of the most important things of my career from me!”

“Alya, you’re not even working yet,” Nino pointed out with a shake of his head. “And what about her career? The one where she’s saving the city, saving us on a daily basis. Sorry, Als, but that’s more important than your insatiable curiosity.”

Alya turned away from Nino and stared out over the homes that surrounded them. “She could have told me. I wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“Good one,” Nino barked with laughter. 

“I wouldn’t! I won’t!”

“Marinette is down there right now, terrified that you’re already blogging her name to the world, ya hear that? Alya, dude, you tried to rip off her mask in a livestream!”

“That was my akuma!” Alya defended herself, but the anger was being replaced with a new feeling. Self-loathing creeped into her psyche as she realised what Nino was saying, realised that she was crying. “That wasn’t me.”

“Akuma do what we want most, Alya. You know that. You wanted to know who Ladybug was and you did what you could to find that out. Well guess what,” Nino asked and sidled up to the now teary teen. “Now you know. And you better not make a huge fuck up with the knowledge.”

Alya stayed quiet, letting the tears fall. She was a horrid friend; how could she have done this to little Marinette? Why had Mari let herself stay so close to the most dangerous person of all; the person who most wanted to know her identity?

Alya looked up at Nino. He picked her glasses from her pink cheeks and cleaned them on his shirt.

“She’s worried you hate her,” Nino said and offered her glasses back.

“She should hate me,” Alya mumbled in reply and limply held the frames. 

“Marinette could never hate you, Als. Trust me?”

Alya nodded slowly and glanced at the skylight.

 _________________________________________________________ 

The four curled up in a huge pile of pillows and hugs and warm bodies on Marinette’s bed, all staring at the ceiling and laughing together. Alya had her fingers twined around Mari’s hand and the two lay atop the boys.

“Okay, so explain why you’re getting so beat up?” Nino asked, arms snaked over Alya’s waist. “Because a few months ago the magic or whatever fixed everything.”

“Because Chat Noir isn’t around, the magic is out of balance,” Marinette offered and Alya squeezed her hand in sympathy.

“Is he okay?” she asked. “Or has he given up the job? He’s kind of just…gone.”

Marinette, her head laying on Adrien’s shoulder, felt the blond nod softly. 

Adrien took the chance to reply. “Let’s just say he and a certain akuma didn’t react the way he hoped,” he said with a wink aimed at his friends. When silence met his ears, he tried again. “The akuma found his jokes too basic. Anyway, Chat prefers his ladies without a poisonous tongue.”

Marinette lay a hand on Adrien’s arm as she watched the clues tick over in their friends’ minds. Nino’s eyes blew wide.

“Dude!” he cried out and laughed, bolting upright with Alya in his lap. He quickly sobered when the reality of Adrien’s situation hit home. “Dude, that akuma was a bitch.”

Adrien chuckled and shrugged. “I’ve had worse. This one could actually aim, that’s all.”

Alya sat, a little stunned once more, eyes locked on Adrien. Then her questioning expression turned to Marinette who smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Yeah, this is making a whole lot more sense now,” Alya mumbled. “And I know I promised I wouldn’t out you, but I’m demanding exclusives. You guys have dropped too many bombs on us today.”

Marinette relaxed against Adrien’s side and the young man smiled. “Sure thing, Als. Anything for our biggest fan.”


	6. He's There For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEATH  
> I'm warning you now, this isn't pretty.  
> I hope you like it.

"Here," Alya announced and strapped a watch onto Marinette's wrist.  
The blunette looked it over with slight annoyance.

"Not that I'm ungrateful," Marinette replied as Alya went and did the same to Adrien and Nino. "But this isn't going to go with any of my outfits."

Alya rolled her eyes. "It's not meant to be fashionable, girl," she replied and fingered her own. Suddenly all four electronic bracelets were vibrating against their owners skin.  
Adrien jumped in shock and Nino sniggered at his friend.

"They're smart watches," Alya explained, and a new sequence of vibrations was went to the watches. "Knock offs, but they'll work just fine for us!"

"And why would we need them?" Nino piped up as he tried to get his to play music.

"I could buy us real ones," Adrien pointed out. Tikki was sitting on the blond's watch awaiting the next bout of buzzing.

"Well," Alya took charge of the conversation again. "We're down a hero and--" 

"Temporarily," Adrien added in.

"Temporarily, and Marinette could probably do with a lot of help without him. So these look like normal watches but in places, like class, where we can't have our phones, we have these."  
With that said, Alya made a point of sending the group a whole new sequence of buzzes, causing a certain red kwami to giggle in delight.

Marinette brought her hand up to her face to study the slimline device. It really did look like an ordinary digital watch, even when she turned the screen on with one of the side buttons. But with further poking, the screen showed itself to be far more than just a watch.  
"There's even a phone on here," the heroine noted with a laugh.

"Exactly," Alya said. "We can all keep in contact. Different vibrations for different reasons, phone calls, messages, I've even hooked them up with apps for my blog and the local news so we'll know exactly when there's an akuma attack. Emergency services and each of our numbers are in the contact list. And before you ask--."

Adrien shut his mouth and waited patiently for Alya to continue. "They're voice activated. Plus you can teach it to open different things with code words. You're welcome."

Silence filled the pink bedroom and the friends all stared at Alya, who seemed rather proud of herself.

"Shit, Als! This is awesome!" Nino was the first to voice their combined amazement of Alya's genius. 

"I know," Alya said and playfully flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "But serious business now, Marinette needs all the help she can get with Adrien out of commission."

"I'd appreciate if you guys could help her," Adrien said as Marinette crossed her arms in a slight huff. "I thought I was doing okay by myself," she rebutted. "I've cured each akuma all on my own."

Really, she didn't want her friends getting themselves into trouble. There were a hundred ways they could be in danger by helping her, and dozens had flooded her dreams.

"Just barely," Alya pointed out and shoved Marinette's shoulder softly. "Sweetie, we're just worried about you. Each time you come back from an akuma you're injured. Badly. We all agree that you need help on the battlefield."  
Alya glanced at the two men, who both nodded in agreement.

"When did this become an intervention?" Marinette tried to joke, but she knew how bad things had become. Each day was a struggle to get out of bed and get through classes, work with her parents, go through Adrien's work with him, as well as save the city. She didn't even have time to sketch out a design anymore, let alone finish one.

"When you became stubborn and pig headed," Alya teased and Nino managed to snort a gulp of soda across the floor. "I prefer strong willed and determined," Marinette replied with a hoity air of confidence before she dissolved into giggles. 

"It doesn't matter," Adrien pointed out as he shuffled slightly to the left, closer to his heroic partner, and slung an arm over the back of the couch, coincidently above Marinette's shoulders. "I'm worried, and they can help us."

Marinette couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks when she glanced beside her and found Adrien so close. She realised then exactly how little time she'd had to feel normal lately. Four months ago she wouldn't have been able to function so easily around the blond model. Her hectic life had forced her to shove all of her feelings into a tiny place and ignore them all. She'd barely had time to fangirl over her crush, but now she was sitting beside him, cuddled up with him on the couch as if they'd been the best of friends for years now.  
Her blush faded, replaced by a soft smile and sudden understanding; he had been a best friend for years. They'd fought for their own lives and the lives of countless strangers, side by side, bodies close and moving fluidly in practiced unison. They'd spent dozens of nights up late and protecting their city, together. They'd laugh and reveal secrets about themselves they dared not tell to anyone that actually knew them.  
This new understanding had Marinette confidently leaning into Adrien's shoulder, and his arm fell softly around her along with a slight shake.

"Mari?" Adrien was asking with bemusement. "Are you listening to us?"

"Sorry," she tried to laugh it off, embarrassed once again. "What were you saying?"

___________________

 

The new communication devices came in handy in a lot more ways than expected, they all learned quickly.

The four were sitting in the school's courtyard, gathered around a table with their lunches spread between them to share. Adrien was always hungry, they'd found; so the rest of the group soon began bringing much more than they needed for themselves, and lunches had become somewhat of a picnic each day. It was a quell in busy days that Marinette loved.

Nino nearly dropped his food when his wrist began to tremble, the watch giving off a single long vibration. 

"I'm not going to get used to these," the DJ laughed it off as Alya quickly had her phone out and was searching for the reason of the notification.

"False alarm," she declared a few moments later and reached for Marinette's apple. "Newspaper made a keyword buzz," she continued to explain. "Some small time article about Chat Noir's disappearance."

Adrien stilled for half a moment before he continued as if nothing had phased him. Plagg nuzzled his hero from inside the man's pocket.

"He'll be back," Adrien murmured to the group in a promising tone, before the sharp clip of determined and oncoming steps broke him from the topic. His head turned to capture the sound and the familiar scent of jasmine and honey met his nose. The others laughed around him at something another had said but his focus was on the girl coming up behind him, about to pass their table with her friend.

"Hello, Chloe," he greeted casually and waved towards the young woman, who stopped suddenly in surprise. Sabrina crashed into her back and the two stumbled. Chloe huffed and brushed at her clothes.

"Adrien, sweetie!" she crooned and rushed up to the side of the table and latched her arms around his neck. Adrien returned the hug a little stiffly, but managed to push her off after only a couple of too-long moments. 

Nino and Alya made equally disgusted faces while Marinette was the one to groan, catching Chloe's attention.

"What?" the blonde snapped at her schoolyard rival. "If you can put your dirty hands all over him, then so can I," she declared and pulled Adrien into another hug forcibly. Adrien gasped at the sudden affection.

Marinette scoffed loudly and rose to her feet. "He's not a toy, Chloe," Marinette replied and crossed her arms over her chest. "Put him down. He isn't here for you to manhandle."

"You're-- Wow, you're sticking up for Adrikins now?" Chloe asked in honest surprise. "I thought speaking full sentences in front of him was a miracle, but you continue to astound us, Marinette! What's your secret?"

Marinette bared her teeth and her nose twitched angrily in a scowl. Chloe stood back to her full height, hands on hips, as Marinette was about to reply in similar snark. The words hung on her lips as her watch let out a long, single vibration. She was distracted for a moment, glancing down at it before looking over at Alya who was suddenly disengaging from the conversation and pouring over her phone. She turned back to growl at Chloe.

"Yeah, well you--." She cut herself off when a sequence of three short buzzes resonated from her wrist. Akuma alert!

"I don't have time for this," she finished and decidedly gave Chloe her back, ignoring her for all of three seconds.

"Oh," the blonde chimed. "I get it. It's not so intimidating when your crush can't see your face, is it?"

Even Adrien had a hard time believing that Chloe would stoop so low for an insult, and Chloe herself seemed to realise this quite quickly.

"That wasn't a jab at you, Adrien honey, really," she was quick to add on, staring in horror at her childhood friend's blank expression. "It's Marinette that needs to be taken down a few pegs, not you, darling."

Adrien reached out and caught Marinette by the wrist just as she stepped forward to confront the bully. He tugged her back before standing up from the table himself.

"Chloe," Adrien said slowly, the fury inside him finally beginning to show. His stance was stiff and his nostrils flared. "We don't have time for your nonsense right now. There's an akuma heading right for the school--"

"How do you know that?" Sabrina scoffed from behind Chloe, right as screams in the distance became audible to everyone else. Moments later the akuma alert came over the city PA systems. It left Sabrina and Chloe gawking at the blind man.

"Go, before it gets here," Adrien continued sternly without explanation and Sabrina started to tug at her best friend's arm.

"What about you, Adrien?" Chloe quickly replied. "Come with us." She was being pulled back by Sabrina, and she allowed her to do so with only some resistance. 

Perhaps if Chloe had given more resistance, Sabrina wouldn't have pulled the blond into a stumble and the two wouldn't have gone tumbling to the floor when the earth began to shake. Alya's open cordial bottle rolled across the table and doused the two in red, syrupy water.

Chloe gasped loudly, while Sabrina groaned beneath her. 

"My jacket!" came the sudden shrill scream from Chloe's mouth as she found the white garment soaked red.

Adrien reached down and pulled Chloe up, uncaring about her clothes.

"I'll be fine, your dad will buy you a new jacket. Go, get to safety," he ordered quickly as Sabrina pushed herself to her feet.

Marinette had disappeared at some point during the chaos, but Alya was stifling giggles beside Nino. Nino snorted when Chloe hurriedly shucked her ruined jacket and grabbed for Sabrina's hand.

"Come on, Sabrina," she declared and pulled the ginger away from the group. "Let's go shopping. There'll be less people in the stores with an akuma rampaging."

Then they were off, the blonde quickly returning to her usual self and marching them out of the school.

 

___________________

 

Ladybug didn't know what to do. The akuma flooded the streets with its demand for attention and the heroine watched from above at a total loss of what to do. Too many people were getting hurt while the akuma spread vastly and took victims. Its name (ironically) was The Victim, and it was doing a great job of sucking people dry of love. It didn't seem to care what kind of attention it got, it just wanted to be worshipped. It swept innocent people into its massive liquid-like body and deposited them in its wake, unblinking and dead inside.

Ladybug watched the devastation take place on the ground below, listening as not only civilians called her name but the monster did too. The akuma wanted her admiration, her attention. Well then.

The heroine stood from her place and launched herself into the air in one fluid motion. She swung down into the street, calling out to the akuma as it dropped a ginger victim to the ground. The sound it made was sickening, but she had no time to help the civilian as she drew the akuma away from the masses.

The Victim was faster than she expected causing Ladybug to fly up into the air to keep herself safe. 

"If you want me, you'll have to work for it!" Ladybug cried out as she sped to her fullest extent, making sure the akuma was following. She hadn't bet on it being right on her heels on the street below, grinning up at her.

Ladybug stumbled in shock but managed to avoid being caught and jumped to higher rooftops to keep safe. She wouldn't be able to keep this up, not alone and not for long. She stole herself away and hid while the akuma screamed her name.

On top of a shopping mall, Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm. A spotted laptop fell from the heavens into her hands and Marinette could only glare at it, as if the Gods were trying to make this hard.

Three and a half of her remaining minutes were used by breaking a skylight into the mall and retrieving a projector from one of the stores.

With less than two minutes left before her suit vanished, Ladybug typed furiously on the keyboard, then connected the projector up.

The side of a tall building was suddenly lit up with a detailed letter, addressed to the akuma from Ladybug herself. A letter of friendship and love; she even admitted to her powers being submissive compared to The Victim's.

But as The Victim read and gushed over the letter, Ladybug was creeping up from behind. She plucked the tissues from the akuma's grasp, once used to mop up crocodile tears for attention, and ripped them apart. The akuma turned on her in shock but it was too late.

The butterfly came free and Ladybug was quick to snatch it from the air and purify it. The Victim screamed as it dissolved back into the woman it was before, who now looked up at Ladybug in confusion.

The heroine didn't have time though, her Miraculous was running out. Without a word, she swung back up onto the mall, where she hurriedly threw the laptop into the air and watched the ladybugs fly away to cleanse everything. Her uniform fell away and an exhausted Tikki fell into her hands.

Marinette sighed and dropped to her knees as well, thankful the attack was over. She laughed softly as Tikki curled up and fell asleep. 

Moments later her wrist was buzzing, showing a call coming in from Alya.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine," Marinette answered, hearing three voices coming from the other end of the line.

"Thank fuck," Alya replied for all of them. Silence, then a quite 'what?' and Marinette knew Nino was giving Alya a disappointed look for swearing. 

"Where are you, Marinette?" Adrien asked, worry still obvious in his tone.

"On top of the Beaugrenelle Mall," Marinette replied. "I'm okay, Adrien. Promise."

"Anyway down, Mari?" Alya butted in, and Marinette got back up to search. She tucked the quietly snoring Tikki into her bag and went in search of a ladder, or stairs, or a maintenance lift to get back down to the streets. As she did, Nino was finding the plans to the building online and guiding Marinette down.

Back on the street, she continued to casually chat away with her friends while she walked home. The atmosphere was off though, she didn't notice it at first.

Sure, there was usually a period of time after an attack when things were quiet. People making sure the danger had passed, getting back to their lives. But this was different. Everything was silent.

The only sound that Marinette could hear outside of her conversation were sirens only streets away and getting louder.

Marinette finally started to take in her environment, just as a gasp came from Alya.

"Marinette, you need to get back here right now," Nino was suddenly saying as Marinette's eyes fell on the limp form of victim in someone's arms. She didn't hear any more of the conversation, she only saw that there were a few people still in the same state that the akuma had left them.

"Marinette!"

She found another person, alone, standing and staring blankly ahead. She waved her hand in front of their eyes with no response. 

"Marinette! Get back here!"

The heroine felt herself going numb. 

The cure hadn't worked. At least, not fully. It hadn't been quite right since Chat Noir had been taken out. 

There were still several people who had come out of their trance and were fine by then. But there were some…

"Marinette, don't look at them!"

The heroine didn't know she was crying until a stranger touched her shoulder. She was jolted from her consternation, finding several worried people around her. 

Marinette tore away from them, still with her friends calling out for her over the phone line. But she couldn't hear any of that anymore. She just ran away.

Marinette kept running, already tired from the battle, but unable to process what she'd just seen.

Her friends found her hours later, curled up and sobbing dry heaves, hidden from view in the park across from her home. 

Adrien, with guidance from Nino, carried her home while they all tried to tell her it wasn't her fault.


	7. Breaking Down (Her Barriers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH  
> GRAPHIC DETAIL  
> READ AT OWN RISK
> 
> Chapter 6.5
> 
> You can skip this .5 of a chapter without losing any major details.
> 
> This is a little extra I wanted to add to the last chapter but felt it needed to be on its own as it may cause a more Chloe-centric fic later down the track.  
> Chloe is a character that I really like and I'd like to do a spin off with this. So have this for now~

The Victim was the first akuma to take life.

The akuma's raging mind wanted only one thing, and that was to have all the attention to herself. It could have been sexual, it could have been pity, it really could have been any form of esteemed praise to notoriety and The Victim would have accepted it, as long as she was centre of attention. Even as a civilian, she would have done anything to get it.

Harsh words were spat in every direction, and The Victim pushed her way through the market square in an avalanche of guilt trips and slander that had people diving for cover. The akuma's volatile hate speech had its prey being sapped of good will and affections. They stood like zombies at the road edges, vacant gaze only interrupted with the occasional blink.

The Victim never even saw the two young ladies in its quest for more forced love. It drove through the waves of people and never once slowed. In the midst of the fleeing crowd, the two friends tried to outrun the beast.  
Ladybug hadn't done much yet; Chat Noir had been out of commission for months now. Only a small amount of hope remained, but that was dashed when the akuma set its sights, for the first time, on a specific target that reeked of adoration and worship.

Sabrina was snatched up from the street, ripped from her best friend's side and tossed into the air. The mere touch alone had Sabrina's love drained from within and the husk of the girl fell limply to the ground behind the akuma. The thunk of the ginger head colliding with the cobbled pavers exploded in Chloe's ears.

______________________

 

Chloe woke with a scream half hitched in her throat. Everything she wore was sopping in sweat, and all that she could hear was her own ragged breath that she struggled to control.

She threw on the lamp and was blinded momentarily, but it distracted her for a couple of needed seconds.  
Chloe grabbed locks of blonde and yanked. The pain brought her into the present and her heart rate began to slow. Her breath still came in gasps as she fought to stop her own sobbing, but twenty minutes later she gave up and threw herself from her bed and into a freezing shower despite it being four in the early hours.

_____________________

 

Her friend's existence flickered in and out as her driver took her to school. Chloe saw the ginger's rosy reflection gazing into store windows. Sabrina's chipper tone plucked at Chloe's mind, making the blonde question reality once again.

The memories, even ones that were years old, were far too vivid and Chloe was finding it hard to seek the truth.  
She ultimately knew Sabrina was gone, and that her redheaded friend wasn't gleefully giggling beside her on the plush crème leather seat of her private limo. Sabrina wasn't gushing about Chloe's outfit choices every morning, happy and bubbly and full of…

Life.

Chloe hung her head and turned to stare at the opaque partition between her and the driver as the car slowed to a stop outside school. It took all her willpower to push herself out of the car and step towards the aging building filled with her fellow students.

Chloe forced a dread filled breath into her lungs that puffed out her chest and had her chin rising into her usual posture. 

No one could see the heartache tearing the blonde up inside. She couldn’t let anyone know how her soul had left her body in the moment Sabrina's body fell in twisted carnage on the pavement at her feet. Chloe shook her head to free herself of the image, not noticing the tears in her own eyes that caught mascara and dragged it down her cheeks. 

No. 

She had a reputation and the newspapers had already remarked on how well Chloe was coping in the two short weeks since the attack. Everyone knew she was fine, and she'd hold her head high and soldier on through, just like she did when her mother…

Chloe's step faltered; distorted and vague memories of her mother surfaced, twisting cruelly with her final memories of Sabrina.

It wasn't until laughter hit her ears did she notice she wasn't alone. She was almost at her desk, in her classroom and she wondered how long she'd been walking on autopilot. Her destination was only a few steps ahead of her but the bubbled giggling dragged her eyes from her seat to the blunette that couldn't keep her volume low.

Marinette was in her own seat beside her best friend and leaning forward to tell their newly blind classmate the sight before them. 

The rest of the class watched on in pregnant hesitance.

"What?" Marinette asked when she noticed her subject of amusement was watching her. "Did your daddy not buy you a new coat or something?"

A Mexican wave of gasps made its way around the room.

Someone from the back called out to Marinette in a wavering voice but it mostly went unnoticed.

Chloe's jaw wobbled and her eyes widened in bitter agony.

"We've never given you sympathy any other time you cry crocodile tears," Marinette went on in her usual fiery angst she reserved for Chloe. It wasn't really that unusual. "So don't bother. Go cry to Sabrina or something." 

For the first time in her life, Chloe cried openly in front of people. Wailing tears gushed as she fell to the floor, unable to move in stored up grief.

"Wh-what did I say?" Marinette asked, confusion and concern apparent on her features.


	8. His First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, everyone. I know I'm terrible at updating, but I've gotten over some huge medical hurdles with my family and now my art is taking off! If you want to see, search KermodeSnowBear on Facebook and Instagram.   
> Yes, I changed the tags. The reason is I had the relationships all worked out but the character's hearts took a different path.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to tell ya what’s going on?”

“I’ve had enough of that,” Adrien replied with a sigh. He slumped into the couch next to Nino. “Plus I’ve seen Card Captor Sakura at least a dozen times. I know it word for word.”

“I know you do, it’s both weird and impressive,” the brunet replied with a soft chuckle, though he worried away silently about how passive his best friend was. Now that they were alone in the mansion, side by side in front of Adrien’s gigantic television, with snacks either side of them, Adrien seemed to relax and… deflate? 

An episode went by, then another. The two settled against each other over time, Adrien listening and mumbling along with the show, while Nino slung an arm around his best friend as he watched on, amused by the blond. 

Tension and anxiety slowly ebbed away from Adrien’s form. He leaned into Nino, listening to his heart as it beat fast when the heroine on TV ran into action scenes.

How much easier Adrien felt his life would be if it were simply a television show. He’d be cured somehow, nothing would have changed! His partner wouldn’t be neck deep in guilt, and he would be able to help her instead of sitting on the sidelines, literally blind to the situation. Adrien would be able to continue being Chat Noir.

“Nino?” Adrien found himself whispering, cutting over the anime. “Do you think I should give up my miraculous?”

“Wha--?! Dude, no way!”

“But Marinette… She’s suffering without the balance.”

“Mari said she can handle it,” Nino pointed out, though his voice wavered ever so slightly. Adrien heard it.

“We all know she’s lying, and that the balance of our magic is off.”

Nino paused the show. “She’s trying, Dri.”

“I know, but… She needs help, Nino. I can’t just let her keep getting hurt. I really think I should…”

Silence shook the room and both teens couldn’t find the words to continue. 

“I want you to look after Plagg, Nino,” Adrien finally whispered. “Please. I can’t anymore. I can’t be the Chat Noir everyone needs.”

Scarred eyes gazed at Nino, wet and misted. 

“No,” Nino replied softly. “No, I’m not gonna take that away from you, dude. But I’ll help you get it back, yeah?”

Adrien blinked rapidly. He’d all but given up on ever being a hero again. His father had restricted his outings, Marinette now treated him like a china doll, the media only reported sob stories. Everyone felt sorry for Adrien, even Adrien himself.

“I wish I could.”

“You can!” Nino objected with newfound energy. “Tell me what all these have in common, yeah?”

Then he began to list things from the top of his head as Adrien frowned and concentrated. “The Book Of Eli, Star Trek, Becker, Covert Affairs, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

Nino could see realisation slowly taking over confusion on Adrien’s beautiful features.

“Mortal Kombat, Daredevil, Deadpool, The Phantom Stranger, ALF, Ordinary Heroes. I’m guessing by your grin that I don’t gotta continue. See what I mean though?” 

Adrien started to nod slowly as the smile spread across his lips. A real smile, Nino noted. The first real smile in months.

“They’re all shows or movies with blind characters,” the blond exclaimed with a laugh. He plucked himself from Nino to jump to his feet. He swept his foot along the ground in front of him. Suddenly he felt like Toph Beifong, finding his stance and executing a practiced roundhouse kick to the air. He stumbled on the landing, but Nino’s little pep talk was still fuelling him. “You really think I can?”

“If Daredevil can deal out justice, so can you, my dude. No doubt!” Nino stood up with Adrien, turning him away from the small coffee table. “You don’t need eyes to see. Ya got hands, and ears, and a nose. Ya just gotta use them, Dri.”

“Just gotta use them, huh?” Adrien asked carefully. He stepped away from Nino and listened.

He could hear his own breath, his heart beat rushed in his ears. He pushed past them, even closing his blind eyes to concentrate. Adrien took a light step forward, unaided and steady. Another careful step, then another. His clothes rustled lightly against his skin and he let out a long breath. 

“I really just want to put my hands out in front of me,” he laughed, feeling embarrassed to be walking around with Nino simply watching him.

“No one’s stopping ya,” Nino replied. He padded quietly across the room. Plagg curiously watched him go until Nino winked. 

“Adrien,” Plagg said in his whiney tone, then flew up to his wielder’s head and flopped into the golden hair. “Where’s Nino?”

“He’s right behi—”

“He moved. Where is he, kitten?”

Nino pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the nickname. 

Adrien frowned, about to remind the kwami that he couldn’t see, when he heard the softly snorted breath of a stifled laugh. It couldn’t be that easy…

Adrien raised his hand, unsure, a pointed vaguely towards the sound.

“Over there, somewhere?”

“Dude,” Nino marvelled. “Close, real close. Close enough to be scary.”

“I think Plagg helped me. Or the magic.”

“All you, kid,” the kwami interrupted and gestured to Nino to move again while they talked. “Humans can do it, they just don’t try. Where’s the nerd now?”

Nino remained quiet as Adrien listened. He was more careful this time, breath even and low. Adrien’s head shot up when Nino switched his balance to the other foot. 

“There,” Adrien declared, arm moving with his head to point out Nino. 

“That’s gotta be the magic, little dude,” Nino said with shock as he shook his head. He slipped off his shoes to move this time. “No way can a human pick it up that quick.”

“Maybe the magic’s helping a bit,” Plagg ventured. “But it’s mostly you. Can you hear him moving, kitten? Maybe you might feel his steps.”

Years of martial arts and fencing grounded him as he slipped down into first position. Hands relaxed by his sides, heels together and toes angled away from each other. He took another deep breath. This time it took his several moments. He raked over the room with his ears, listening for Nino. Silence fell around them until the gentle breeze of the air conditioner picked at Nino’s shirt and scent. Adrien’s face shot directly to Nino, finding him in an instant.

“Good,” Plagg cheered. “Now go to him.”

Adrien’s first attempt to walk over to Nino had him crashing into the sofa and seething in both mild pain and frustration. Nino had wanted to tell him to stop, but Plagg had silenced him with a quick glare. The collision left Adrien facing the wrong direction.

“You need to learn, kitten,” Plagg stated, and Adrien mimicked him in a mocking tone but stood back up quickly. He lay a single hand on the couch and ran it up the arm until he found the back. His fingers dragged over the upholstery as he took careful steps, using the sofa as a guide. No one said anything until Adrien ran out of seat.

“Recenter yourself,” Plagg instructed. “Find the nerd again.”

“He has a name, Plagg,” Adrien chided in return as he did as he was told. A single breath later, he found Nino again and turned. “What if there’s something in my way like the couch was?”

“Look before moving, duh.”

Adrien sighed loudly, wishing maybe Plagg would give him a hint. But in reality, he was moving of his own free will. No one was guiding him, no one was telling him where to go. Even if it was just around his bedroom, chasing his best friend, the exercise had Adrien feeling so excited and free.

Adrien took a tentative step away from the chair, feeling how the air swam around the room and hearing how his steps almost echoed. 

His foot came down firmer this time, a slight slap of his sole and the sounds bounced back at him. There was something to his right. He looked at it as he tapped his foot again. Sounds ricocheted off the surface. 

“What’s there?” Adrien asked and pointed out what he heard. 

“That stupid mini soccer game thing,” Plagg described the foosball table and Adrien’s face lit up once again. He stepped forward again, walking until he could hear the table was right in front of him. Then, he reached out.

The blond found nothing meeting his touch, but one more step had his hands falling against the veneer surface. He ran his fingers over the little men with a laugh.

“What about me, dude?” Nino called out. He still waited as he enjoyed seeing the smile Adrien held.

“Right, sorry,” the blond replied and turned away from the table.

First position again, centring himself with deep breaths. This time it took only moments for him to lock onto Nino’s sound and he strode almost confidently across the room. He came up eyes to nose with his friend before stopping. He couldn’t stop grinning as Nino enveloped him in the biggest bear hug manageable. Nino whooped loudly as Adrien laughed and hugged his friend in return. 

“Like fuck are you giving up, dude!”


	9. His Attempt To Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my last chapter notes, I lied. Sorry. My instgram is kermode_art

Alya, of all people, needing backup was not a good sign. 

“How is she?” Adrien asked as he and Nino met their friend outside the bakery.

“She’s acting like it never happened,” Alya replied grimly after hugging the two men in greeting. “And if I bring it up, she changes the subject. It’s like she’s blocking out the event on purpose.”

The first and only akuma death so far still clung to the city like a bruise that wouldn’t ease. No one had taken it well, but luckily there hadn’t been another akuma since. Hundreds of people had attended the memorial. 

“That’s about as healthy as a hole to the head,” Nino muttered, and the other two nodded in agreement. 

“So you want me to try?” Adrien asked, knowing exactly how stubborn their favourite blunette could be. “I’ll do my best.”

The three ducked inside and headed upstairs, where they found the heroine working away at her computer. It seemed that she was working on homework, but Alya could see the Ladyblog tab hidden by research.

“Hello, my Lady,” Adrien said as he stepped up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “You’re not staring at my pictures online again, are you?” 

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat before she forced out a giggle and batted at his hands.

“No, Kitty,” she chided. “I’m doing homework, for school.” She leaned into his hold and relaxed against him. “I got a bit behind.”

“Do you want some help?” Adrien offered. His chin came to rest onto her shoulder and he nuzzled into her cheek. 

Marinette shook her head. She glanced away from her partner. “I’m okay. I need to do this myself.”

“We’ve talked about this before, Bug,” Adrien replied in a very gentle and careful voice. “You need to accept help when you need it. This isn’t a test; it’s just life.”

The young woman froze as Adrien’s words hit her ears. “This isn’t about homework, is it.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, Mari. Actually, it’s about that too. If you need help with that you just need to ask me. I’ve done it already and I know all the answers-,” he was cut off by a cough from Alya behind him.

Marinette jumped from Adrien’s arms and turned on her best friend.

“You put him up to this?” she demanded, much louder than she had been seconds prior.

Nino took half a step back behind Alya. Adrien stood and tried to catch Marinette into another hug. She pushed him off.

“No, I can’t believe you all,” she went on, obviously vexed by the ambush. “I’m fine! I’m dealing! I have way too much to worry about, but you guys just want to dwell on the one thing I did wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Mar,” Alya tried to say, but a peeved glare was the only reply.

“And you!” Marinette turned on Adrien. “You’re meant to be my partner! You’re meant to support me, and you’re siding with her insane fantasies? Alya is the queen of looking into issues too much and blowing things out of proportion, Adrien!”

Alya stiffened, but refused to let Marinette’s accusation hurt her. She knew it was true, but the venom used in delivery shook the woman. Her friend was just upset.

“She’s right this time, Marinette,” Adrien cut in. His tone had become firmer, leaving little room for the young woman to rebuke. It didn’t stop her.

“No, she’s not! She never is!”

That stung.

“You’re repressing everything!” Alya interrupted. The rage at Marinette’s insinuation was clear on her face. “You can’t just ignore what happened! You’re hurting everyone around you as well as yourself, Marinette! You haven’t been yourself in months! You’re babying Adrien, you’re ignoring that people died, you’re taking on too much!”

Alya only stopped to draw in a breath, shutting Marinette’s rebuttal off with a glare. “You’re locking us out and pushing us away! We’re worried about you! Fuck, I’m downright terrified you’re going to have a serious break down and do something stupid, Marinette!”

As Alya’s voice echoed through the room, Marinette looked between her two best friends in desperation. Her gaze fell on Nino for salvation, but he looked down at the floor.

“Can’t you control your girlfriend’s conspiracy theories, Nino?” she demanded, and was suddenly met by shocked expressions. “What? What!”

Silence, then “We broke up months ago, Marinette,” Nino reminded her. 

“No you haven’t,” Marinette responded quickly, confusion marring her features. “No, you’re still together. Nothing’s wrong between you guys.”

“Nino broke up with me, Mar,” Alya said softly as she watched her friend’s perplexed expression morph into something else. 

“No! You can’t!”

“I did. I don’t love her, not like that anyway,” Nino mumbled, feeling guilty all over again. Alya shot him a kind smile.

Marinette remained silent after that, trying to understand how she’d forgotten something so important to their friendship. A few months, that was when Adrien had been in hospital. But she hadn’t ignored her friends! No, she’d still spent time with them, did homework with them! How had she missed such an event!? 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alya and Nino shared another look. “We did, Mar,” Alya said softly. “You were just stressed about other stuff.”

“Stress doesn’t make you forget important things!”

“It can,” Adrien tenderly put in. “And you’re really stressed, Marinette. You’ve had a lot going on and you’re letting all that stress build up. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m dealing!” Marinette yelled. Her eyes were wide and furious, her hands balled into fists, and even her stance pained her to hold. 

“No, you’re no-.”

“OUT!” Marinette screamed louder.

“You can’t just-.”

“I SAID OUT!”

A deathly silence surrounded the friends. Adrien tried to lay a hand on Marinette’s shoulder but she angrily pushed it off, glaring at him. 

“We’re going,” Nino announced in a tone barely above a whisper. He pushed Alya towards the trapdoor and she moved away numbly. Nino had to reach out for Adrien and pull him along to get him moving.

The blond paused at the top of the stairs.

“We love you, Bug. But this conversation isn’t over. You need our help, and we’re only a message away. Let us know when you want to talk, okay?”

Marinette never replied. Her answer was caught in her throat as the door closed behind her friends. Adrien could hear her begin to sob as they left the home.

The exiled friends stumbled along the street outside, numb to even the photographers that had followed Adrien. Each was in their own world, replaying the scene from their varied viewpoints, only making themselves ache from within. Alya collected both men’s hands for all round support.

“She needed to hear it,” Nino uttered in reasoning, several blocks from the fight. He spoke low so others wouldn’t overhear them. “She can’t just keep ignoring everything.”

“She can’t keep treating Adrien like a child either,” Alya interjected. “That’s the part I hate the most. You don’t deserve that.” 

“I didn’t realise everyone could see she was doing that,” the blond replied.

“She used to not be able to talk to you, dude,” Nino pointed out. “She’d blush at the mention of your name. I mean, she totally grew out of that, but she was still way blushy before…”

“Before the akuma, yeah.”

“Before she started feeling guilty about the incident,” Alya corrected. “She couldn’t heal you, so she protected you. She couldn’t heal Sabrina, but now there’s no one to protect. Her guilt is just building up.”

“Neither of those things were her fault,” Adrien said with a frown. “But I’m guessing she thinks that they are?”

“Ahuh,” Alya muttered, then sighed. She leaned her head against Nino’s arm. “She’s suppressing more than just those though. She’s suppressing anything negative.”

“You guys breaking up wasn’t negative. You’re still good friends.”

“Of course we are. I’m not going to go crazy because Nino doesn’t love me. But Mar probably associated it with being bad, so… I don’t know, Adrien. She’s not acting like herself anymore.”

“I don’t think I could ever get rid of Als, whatever I tried,” Nino laughed gently. He had winced slightly at his own guilt, but knew Alya would never hold his feelings against him. “But I wouldn’t want to.”

“Yeah, I’m too good in bed,” Alya replied, changing the mood instantly. Nino’s face burned red and Adrien choked on a laugh.

“Way too much information, guys,” the blond cackled loudly.

As he calmed, he realised neither Nino nor Alya had spoken. Nino, he could understand, quiet from embarrassment. But Alya? “What?”

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you really truly laugh in ages, Sunshine,” Alya replied and pulled him in for a hug.


	10. His Suggestion

“Who can you hear?” Nino whispered to his friend, nudging the blond man beside him.

“You mean besides Marinette in denial?” Adrien retorted below his breath. Nino only just heard it, and smothered a shameful chortle. It earned the blond another jab in the ribs.

“Let’s see…” Adrien placed his hands on the table in front of him and sucked in a breath. The voices in the library faded into a gentle hum and the world slowed, allowing him to take in every sense. He could smell Nino beside him, a mix of spices barely hidden by obnoxious body spray. He could hear the titters of Marinette and Alya across the table. He drummed his fingers on the wooden tabletop and he could hear the books spread out between them all. He struck the metal leg of the table with his shoe, hearing where he was sitting in conjunction with the room.

“Computers, four people,” Adrien told his friend and pointed to them. “Alya’s on her phone, it keeps vibrating. There’s no one at the front desk… the teachers are out the back. And there’s… seventeen people in here- nineteen, people. Two just entered.” He turned a triumphant grin to Nino who clapped the blond on the back. 

“And now Marinette is staring at me,” Adrien added with a laugh. “Someone close her mouth before she catches a fly.”

The table erupted into giggles, and a small huff from the bluenette in question. She couldn’t help but be impressed by Adrien though.

“How’d you do that?” she asked and leaned onto the table. Adrien felt the papers between them shift, and he reached out to find her hand easily. He took her hand in his delicately.

“I listened,” he replied, purposefully low and he heard Marinette’s sharp intake of breath. Nino shifted at his side. 

“Cut it out, Prince Charming,” Alya crowed with laughter. “If I weren’t Mari’s best friend, I’d tell ya how red her face is right now!” That earned the woman a slap across the arm from Marinette. “Worth it!”

“Yeah...well…” Marinette awkwardly stole her hand back and began to pack up her homework and shove it into her bag. “Lunch is almost over. We should get to class,” she mumbled to the group. Her embarrassment only fueled everyone’s smiles.

“She’s not wrong,” Nino added as he too began to pack away his books which he’d hardly worked on in favour of talking to Adrien. His sudden cheerless tone worried Adrien, who was about to ask him what could be wrong when another sound met his ears.

Sluggish heels thudded against the carpet of the library entrance. Unsure and bated breath accompanied the shoes. Her soft scent of jasmine and honey mixed with a strange new saltiness caressed the wind.

“You guys go ahead,” Adrien told his friends as he picked up his bag and swept his tablet into it. “I’ll catch up. And I’ll be fine, don’t worry, Marinette,” he added quickly when the woman opened her lips. She quickly shut them and mumbled an acknowledgement. The three left Adrien as he strode carefully down the aisles Chloe had hidden herself in. 

His fingers ran along the books, keeping him facing forward and his steps in line.

“Hey, Chlo,” Adrien greeted gently when he found her and stopped a few paces away. She jumped with a start. 

“Adrikins!” Adrien cringed and it was several seconds before either of them spoke again.

“Maybe you could just call me Adrien,” the man asked with a warm, hopeful smile. “Or Dri. Nino’s fond of Dri.”

“Adrien, I…” 

The chipper tone dissolved into an awkward silence between them. 

“Sorry,” Chloe said softly, low to avoid others from hearing her. “About the name. About my attitude and…” she trailed off and looked away from her friend. Was he even her friend anymore? Chloe certainly didn’t know.

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Adrien asked. His hand rose to brush against her arm. Goosebumps appeared on her skin under his touch. It had been weeks since she’d had another human touch her in kindness.

“Yeah, I’m totally fi-”

“Bullshit,” Adrien cut her off. He was sick of people lying to him. “Bull. Shit. If I wanted to know what you told everyone then I’d read the news. I can see right through you and I want the truth.” 

Chloe stared at him for a pregnant moment.

“How?! You’re blind!” she cried out in disbelief. She was hushed from across the library and she ducked her head. “I know you were using a freaking meta-whatever, but how the heck can you see I’m not-...”

Despite her sudden outburst, Adrien found the volume to be comforting from Chloe. The Chloe he knew had never been quiet. His grin returned. 

“I know you, Chlo,” he explained. “That’s it. So I know by how you hesitate and how you’re not wearing clippy heels that you’re not okay.”

Chloe gazed at him, confused and a little freaked out that he knew so much. But her heart clenched as she realised he still cared about her. She swallowed a sob down.

“Your mascara will run,” Adrien warned her.

“I’ve invested in waterproof makeup after… yeah. The stuff works, trust me,” Chloe replied and straightened her shoulders. Adrien offered a little laugh. That was the Chloe he knew.

“Have you talked to anyone?”

“You mean other than my driver? Or a teacher? What? Be specific, Adrik-en.”

“You know exactly what I mean. Someone who helps with grief.”

The young woman hesitated to reply. 

“You should. It might help.” 

“Daddy doesn’t like therapists,” she reminded Adrien with a sassy roll of her damp eyes. “Remember when Mum left? Yeah, he still won’t pay to let me see anyone. You know what he’s like, uyck,” she added in disgust. “‘A Bourgeois is strong and should always appear as such, Chloe.’ Like, really? He needs a red hot metal rod somewhere nasty and- why are you laughing?”

“There’s the Chloe I love,” Adrien chuckled. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around the young lady. “Go see someone. Please?” he begged.

Chloe instantly slipped into the hug with her facade fading against Adrien’s chest. “But Daddy-”

“Then go to the school counselor. He can’t stop you from seeing them,” Adrien pointed out, and Chloe hummed against him.

“Maybe,” Chloe replied slowly, but stopped short of saying anything else when a head of ginger passed the end of aisle. She froze as Sabrina stopped at the end of the row to search through the books. She bobbed down, humming to whatever song was pumping through her earbuds, and levered books from their places on the shelves. The bubbly ginger’s form was stick thin as she straightened up, books piled in her slender arms.

Adrien shifted and cut off Chloe’s vision, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“It’s just Nathanael,” Adrien whispered tenderly, almost sorry that he had to break the news. 

“I knew that,” Chloe snapped in reply, but the effect was lost as her voice cracked. She forced a cry down and buried her face into Adrien. “How did you?”

“Nathanael smells like turpentine and I can hear the music he’s listening to. I don’t think he likes anything that isn’t older than himself.”

“You’re smelling people now? Ew, Adrien, gross,” Chloe replied, though it was enough to lighten her mood slightly. 

“I can come with you,” Adrien offered as he turned the subject back around.

Chloe almost accepted. She almost admitted she needed to hold someone her, that she hadn’t been held and comforted and that was all she wanted.

The bell sounded through the library and bodies shifted to go to classes.

Chloe shook her head. “I’ll go by myself. You can tell Miss Lovell that I’ve got better things to do than math, ‘kay? ‘Kay.”

Adrien offered her one last squeeze of a hug before he untangled them from each other. “Sure, Chlo. As long as you really do go and don’t just skip.”

“Do I look like your pathetic girlfriend?”

Adrien replied with a stern expression, and Chloe sighed before mumbling an apology.

___

 

Ginger hair caught her attention again, this time as she sat outside the counselor's rooms waiting for one to become free. They sat down beside her, torn jeans and a scruffy hoodie, bobbing along to music she couldn’t hear.

Their lips were moving and Chloe yanked herself from her thoughts. 

“Huh?”

Nathanael faltered for half a second. “You were staring at me, I asked why.” He didn’t sound anything like Sabrina. He didn’t even look anything like her! Chloe chastised herself for confusing the two so easily.

“Nothing,” Chloe snapped and wrenched her eyes away from the hair that was several shades off of perfect. Her eyes fell to the floor. “I was just curious about what crap you’re listening to,” she lied.

A handful of moments passed between them. A pale hand creeped into Chloe’s vision, holding out an earbud. It waited patiently for Chloe. She took it with a glance in Nathanael’s direction as she pressed it into her ear.

The crashing of drums hit her ears so suddenly and so loudly, that she removed it faster than it had gone in.

“Sorry,” Nathanael said quickly and pulled out his phone to turn the volume down. 

Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically before carefully slipping the music back into her ear. There was more than drums this time. Guitars joined a woeful voice, crooning the sad song that somehow was beautiful to listen to. The words became a screaming mess that etched her feelings into lyrics so perfectly. Everything she had been feeling, everything that kept her up at night, it was all there in that one song.

Chloe didn’t realise how lost she became in the music until it ended and she was feeling empty again. She looked up at Nathanael to find him watching her with an expression somewhere between acceptance and unease. She didn’t notice the wetness on her face until Nathanael carefully reached out and offered her a clean tissue he pulled from his bag. The blonde accepted it and wiped her face of the tears as a new song began to play. 

By the second chorus Chloe was leaning into Nathanael’s arm.


End file.
